Déchéance
by Mael-K
Summary: [Tokio Hotel][Yaoi] La mort du meilleur ami des jumeaux donne un tournant décisif à leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Juste mort. Plus de lui. Plus sa voix. Plus ses mots. Plus sa tendresse. Plus son rire. Sourires sucrés et éclats de vie en pochette surprise. Plus d'cet espoir infini et puis juste l'amour d'la vie. Plus d'cette âme lumineuse, passions au coin des lèvres. Les yeux pétillants. Cheveux en bataille qui danse au son de Der Letzte Tag. Plus d'lui. Plus d'Andréas.

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que j'ai appris sa mort, et j'crois que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que c'était fini. Vous savez la mort c'est vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant. Qui m'effraie, moi. J'ai juste son souvenir, le souvenir de son odeur d'amoureux du monde et ses cascades de rires qui m'évadaient quand rien n'allait. Mais après avoir vécu toutes ces choses ensemble, j'me rend compte qu'il n'y a plus rien. Juste une pensée, deux, parce que Bill y pense aussi. Juste ça au fond d'nos cœurs et ça ne vaut pas grand chose quand on y pense vraiment.

Andréas c'est un rayon d'pluie qui porte la vie dans son regard. Enfin, c'était. J'ai beau savoir qu'il n'est plus ici, pour moi c'n'est pas qu'un souvenir. Il bat tellement fort dans nos cœurs qu'il ne sera jamais vraiment mort. Mais voilà. J'me retrouve seul.

Dire ça j'trouve ça abominable parce que Bill est là et c'est un peu le trahir que de penser une chose pareille. Pourtant j'suis tellement paumé que je n'arrive pas à penser à l'endroit. Il est là pourtant, mais ça n'marche pas. Il essai de me porter mais j'crois qu'il est trop lumineux pour mes idées noires et il se brûle avec mon désespoir.

OoO

Je suis allongé sur mon lit dans un chambre d'hotel de luxe. Un luxe dont je ne jouis plus vraiment.

Encore une journée vide, à n'rien faire, juste à penser à lui et à me morfondre. À souffrir. À regarder ce couteau qui n'attend que mon bras.

**« Tom…? »**

Et c'est encore lui, encore Bill. Je déteste l'entendre comme ça, gémissant, implorant, parce que je sais que je vais lui répondre trop brusquement, trop sèchement. Et pourtant je l'aime, Bill… Mais… Je n'sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.

**« Tom, réponds, je sais qu't'es là.**

**- Vas t'en.**

**- Tom, arrête. Ouvre.**

**- Laissez tomber Bill, j'suis très bien ici. »**

Et il tourne les talons. Encore une fois. Il me laisse ici et j'm'en veux une nouvelle fois de l'abandonner. De lui causer du soucis alors qu'il est tout aussi marqué que moi par la mort d'Andréas.

**« Komm und rette mich Bill… »**

Et le couteau sur ma peau. Froid. Répugnant. Et s'enfonce. Progressivement, en douceur. Mais comment parler de douceur alors que je m'apprête à me charcuter le bras ?

Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas résisté longtemps. J'avais toujours dis que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. Que c'était inutile. Douloureux et inutile. Mais justement. Heureusement, c'est douloureux. J'ai la peur qui me tiraille le ventre et ma casquette enfoncée sur ma tête me pèsent de plus en plus. Comme si le monde s'abattait un peu plus sur mes épaules. L'apesanteur s'intensifie, ma parole.

La lame froide est devenue brûlante. C'est assez bizarre, cette sensation. Et puis mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Peut être pour que mon sang sorte un peu plus vite.

_**« Komm und rette mich, **_

_**Ich verbrenne innerlich,**_

_**Komm und rette mich, **_

_**Ich schaffs nicht ohne dich »**_

J'me sens ridicule, étendu sur mon lit, à chanter ces paroles que Bill fait vivre, et que j'suis juste capable de massacrer. J'me sens pathétique et ça intensifie mon geste. Je m'acharne sur mon bras.

Liquide poisseux sur mon poignet. Immonde et délectable, et mes pensées me font si peur que j'enfonce encore, encore la lame, pour oublier, avoir mal, oublier la douleur d'mon cœur. Mais ça m'explose encore plus l'âme que de prendre conscience de mon acte. Pourtant j'continu, peut être pour me dégoûter encore un peu, un peu plus, à travers un plaisir écœurant au milieu de mes sens en vrac.

J'ai troqué ma guitare contre une lame chauffée à blanc.

Tout tourne. Trop d'images qui zigzagent dans mon parallélisme hallucinatoire. J'délire au passé composé et découpe mes photos déformées. J'suis en train de m'enfoncer dans je ne sais trop quel néant et ça me plait de plus en plus. J'me défonce juste à la souffrance. L'amour de la mort j'trouve ça vraiment pas humain. Alors j'suis peut être pas humain. J'ai peut être juste envie de le rejoindre. Mais, y'a Bill. J'vais le perdre. J'le perdrai si j'meurs.

Mais c'est juste une illusion, je n'ai pas assez déchiré ma peau, pourtant noire de sang. Juste des écorchures superficielles et trop peu de sang perdu. Juste un rêve torturé ou un cauchemar un peu trop doucereux. Andréas n'est pas là et je n'vais pas encore le retrouver. La mort… Quelle connerie.

Et je reste ici, le bras dans le vide à compter les secondes en même temps que les gouttes,. Tic tac, tic tac, et je me vide de cette vie comme de mes souffrances trop à vif. Les minutes, et les éternités. Je n'sais plus trop compter. J'attend ma mort qui n'viendra pas et de toute façon, j'crois que plus rien ne m'importe.

**« Tom ? »**

Encore Bill. Encore et toujours, et à jamais Bill.

**« On a une répétition… tu viens, ou pas ?**

**- Une autre fois.**

**- Tom…**

**- Une autre fois j'te dis.**

**- Tom mais bouge toi bon Dieu !**

**- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, Dieu. »**

Je me trouve exécrable. Pourquoi est c'qu'il revient à la charge ? Juste pour se faire taper sur les doigts ? Pour s'en prendre plein la figure et sûrement souffrir un peu plus ?

Petits bruits indistincts. Cliquetis. Il essai d'ouvrir la porte. Merde, s'il me voit comme ça ce sera terrible. J'veux pas qu'il voit ça. Surtout pas.

**« Non, Bill, entre pas.**

**- Qu'est c'que tu fout ?**

**- J'suis pas présentable.**

**- C'est bon, on a vécu neuf mois dans le même ventre, et ce sera pas la première fois que j'te verrai nu. »**

C'était vraiment pas une bonne excuse de ma part. J'suis débile quand j'm'y met.

**« Entre pas, point barre.**

**- J'm'inquiète Tom.**

**- Tu devrais pas, y'a aucun problème.**

**- Arrête, j'ai mal moi aussi, j'sais que t'es pas bien. Laisse moi entrer.**

**- Non. »**

Non, non, non, non, et non Bill. Jamais j'te laisserai me voir comme ça, jamais. Je me lève, chancelant, la tête qui tourne et les idées pas vraiment claires, un peu comme quand j'buvais trop, un peu comme quand j'allais bien et que j'faisais la fête. Avant, quand Andréas vivait et riait avec nous. Quand j'me tuais pas à coups de couteaux dans l'bras. Quand j'étouffais pas à coups de larmes à l'âme.

Je change rapidement de vêtements, et sans trop réfléchir je pose mon peignoir sur la tâche écarlate qui s'étale sur le sol. Je dois être livide. Mais tant pis.

**« Bon, entre. » **

Il ouvre la porte et me regarde, un peu désarçonné par mon allure chétive. J'pense que mon frère n'm'a jamais imaginé aussi faible. Et ça lui fait un sacré choc.

**« Allez, on y va. »**

Il fait comme si ça lui était égal, je n'sais pas trop pourquoi, mais dans sa voix j'ai entendu comme un soulagement.

**« J'voudrais prendre une douche avant. J'ai le droit ?**

**- Fais c'que tu veux tant qu'tu fermes pas la porte à clé. J'veux être sûr que tu ne vas pas te défiler. »**

Je hausse les épaules d'un air qui se veut désinvolte. Mais je suis mort de trouille qu'il découvre la tâche par terre ou qu'il voit que du sang coule le long de ma main. Il soupire, l'air attristé. Je le déçois je crois. J'en suis même sûr. Et c'est une des pires choses dans cette histoire.

**« Dépêche toi.**

**- Oui, t'inquiète. »**

Je suis allé prendre ma douche en vitesse, en prenant bien soin de nettoyer mes plaies et d'enfermer mon bras dans un bandage propre. C'est paradoxal de prendre autant soin de moi juste après m'être torturé pendant près d'une heure. Mais peut être que je fais ça pour Bill. Pour qu'il m'aime encore, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

**« Tom !**

**- J'arrive, c'est bon ! »**

J'descend les marches quatre par quatre et arrive devant mon frère, le front coupé d'un pli d'inquiétude.

**« T'en as mis du temps. Depuis quand tu prends soin d'ton corps comme moi ?**

**- Depuis qu'Andréas est mort. »**

Ce genre de phrase qui met un froid immédiat entre nous deux. J'entre dans la voiture et Bill me lance un regard entre frustration et amour. C't'amour qu'il me porte et qu'il n'arrive pas à m'exprimer, à l'instant, alors que j'en ai plus que besoin. Amour dont lui à besoin, mais que je ne suis pas capable de lui donner. On tourne en rond et moi j'enfonce un peu plus de clou. Je n'suis qu'un minable.

La voiture roule et nous consevrons le silence le plus complet. Aucune parole, aucune remarque, aucun regard, même. Silence de mort. Je m'enfonce dans les idées qui s'assombrissent un peu plus chaque jour, histoire de continuer ma chute vers le néant.

OoO

**« Allez on recommence…**

**- Non c'est bon, laissez tomber j'y arriverai pas.**

**- Tom… Ca va pas, hein ?**

**- Non.**

**- Allez, rentre à l'hôtel. T'as meilleur temps.**

**- Ouais… »**

Mais ça, c'était comme me pousser à m'charcuter. C'était comme me hurler à la figure d'aller m'faire du mal et d'vider mon sang un peu trop impure. C'était m'inciter à m'saouler à la souffrance, à gerber mes sentiments un peu trop exacerbés.

**« Tom ? J'te rejoins, ok ?**

**- Non, t'inquiète c'est pas la peine. Ça va passer. » **

Mais c'est ce que j'attendais, c'est ce que je voulais, qu'ils m'incitent tous à m'tuer à petit feu parce que j'voulais pas me retenir. J'voulais qu'on me plaigne et qu'on m'pousse à crever doucement.

Ça fait un mois qu'Andrés est mort. Nous sommes à Londres, pour enregistrer notre deuxième album en anglais. Mais les répétitions ne ressemblent plus à rien, Bill n'a plus l'envie et moi j'joue de travers. Les notes sont fausses. Y'a plus de passion. Plus d'envie. Non, aucune envie. À part celle de s'tirer vite, très vite.

Je monte dans la limousine et traverse Londres, la tête entre mes mains tremblantes. C'est bien joli de s'faire du mal, mais j'n'ai plus aucune force et je sens que ça devient de plus en plus dur de bouger. Mes sens me font défaut et je n'sais plus vraiment ce dont je suis capable physiquement. Je ne marche presque plus, je prend toujours une voiture. Je stagne. J'agonise.

Et puis soudain, j'n'ai plus du tout envie de rentrer à l'hôtel, j'voudrais sortir, voir du monde, bouger, danser, m'saouler, j'voudrais rencontrer des inconnus et les serrer dans mes bras sans autre raison que la folie qui me hante. La nuit est tombée sur la ville et je vois par la fenêtre les lumières s'allumer peu à peu. Ça me donne envie de la parcourir à pied sans réfléchir à rien.

**« J'descend là.**

**- Vous êtes sûr ?**

**- Oui, John, sûr.**

**- Ca ira ?**

**- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter. Ça ira. **

**- Prenez soin de vous.**

**- J'ferai de mon mieux, t'inquiète pas John. »**

John c'est juste le chauffeur. Mais John c'est l'gars qui dit rien mais qui pense tellement fort qu'on l'comprend à demi mot. John fait des sourires dans son rétroviseur et roule doucement quand je suis dans la voiture. Il veut prendre soin de moi à sa façon. Il a même mit une couverture dans la limousine, histoire que j'me glisse dessous que je tremble un peu trop. John, je crois même qu'il met des pansements dans l'air, et quand j'monte avec lui c'est comme renfermer un peu mes cicatrices.

Il se range sur le côté et me laisse sortir avant de repartir dans la nuit. Les rues sont bondées et les gens tournent la tête sur mon passage. Certains m'ont peut être reconnu, mais je marche vite et pour le moment personne ne m'a interpellé. J'entre dans la première discothèque qui se présente à moi. J'regarde même pas le nom, c'n'est pas vraiment important. Ici, les gens commencent à être un peu plus intrigués par mon apparence. Ils se disent qu'ils m'ont déjà vu quelque part. Mais pour la plupart ce ne sont pas des gens qui écoutent notre musique, pas vraiment de raison de m'en soucier.

Je m'installe au bar et commande la première boisson alcoolisée qui me passe par la tête. Un Gin Tonic. Je le bois d'une traite. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième.

Et puis je monte sur la piste de danse et j'commence à me déchaîner. Tout ça je le fais presque automatiquement, c'est devenu un réflexe. Sauf qu'avant, j'aimais ça. Maintenant je fais semblant. Une habitude qui me dépasse. Qui ne me passionne pas vraiment. Qui agace un peu.

**« Hey, salut toi.**

**- Salut…**

**- Tu danses ?**

**- Si tu veux. »**

Un peu toujours le même cinéma, on se frotte l'un à l'autre et on s'enivre chacun de notre côté comme si l'on n'avait rien à voir ensemble. Juste danser ensemble, et encore. Juste coucher ensemble, corps à corps mais chacun pour soit, son plaisir avant tout et l'autre on s'en fout.

Je me remémore tout ces moments passés à séduire des filles qui n'en valaient pas la peine, tout ces moments à boire jusqu'à en oublier mon nom, à faire l'amour sans sentiment, à n'aimer le sexe que pour le sexe, l'alcool que pour l'alcool, et ma célébrité uniquement pour profiter de tout ça. J'avais l'impression, en y repensant, que mon amour de la musique s'était échappé je ne sais où, englouti par ces vices qui faisaient que je m'oubliais peu à peu.

Je crois que ce soir, j'ai compris que cette vie, je voudrais juste l'oublier.

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

Lumière forte à travers mes paupières closes. Je sens qu'on me secoue.

**« Qu'est c'que…? **

**- Tu es Tom !! Tom Kaulitz !! Dans ce lit !! »**

Mais… Aaargh… Ma têête…

J'ouvre les yeux doucement pour ne pas être trop agressé par la lumière. Une fille est devant moi, un large sourire aux lèvre et essai de me serrer dans ses bras. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a réveillé je crois, ou peut être juste ses cris stridents et terriblement désagréables.

**« Qu'est ce que j'fout ici…? »**

Cette fille… Est ce qu'elle était à la soirée hier ? Est ce que j'ai dansé avec elle et, finalement, couché avec ? Moi qui je disais ne plus vouloir faire ça… Je suis vraiment pathétique. Et en plus je n'me souviens de rien.

**« Tu… Euh, excuse moi mais je ne me souviens pas de ton nom. J'suis navré si je t'ai fais croire quelque chose mais nous deux… »**

Et me voilà repartit dans ces paroles éternelles de « je crois que nous deux c'est pas possible » et « merci pour cette nuit c'était génial ». Je me dégoûte, à faire de la peine à toutes ces filles qui ne devraient pas souffrir. J'ai mal au cœur. Je regarde la chambre et constate qu'elle ressemble plus à une chambre d'homme. Assez sobre, dans les tons gris et chocolat. J'aime bien cette ambiance un peu feutrée qui règne ici, cette odeur légère d'encens. Reposant… Mis à part les cris.

**« Jill, laisse le tranquille. **

**- Mais Nolaan ! C'est Tooom !**

**- Tu n'm'apprends rien, merci.**

**- Allez, laisse moi rester avec vous !**

**- Non, laisse nous.**

**- Non !**

**- Jill… »**

Le garçon qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre me regarde un peu froidement, puis tourne les yeux vers la jeune fille à qui il n'avait encore pas adressé un seul regard.

**« Jill. Sors. »**

Sa voix est autoritaire, assurée, et il s'approche d'elle pour appuyer ses paroles. La dénommée Jill recule. Je n'pense pas qu'il soit du genre violent, non, mais très persuasif, et il dégage quelque chose d'impressionnant, d'intimidant.

Sans un mot, elle tourne les talons et sort de la chambre sans un bruit. Ma tête me fait souffrir, mais sans ses cris hystériques j'arrive à reprendre un peu mes esprits.

**« Je m'appel Nolan. Excuse moi pour le vacarme. C'est ma sœur, elle est du genre bruyante. **

**- Pas grave… Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? **

**- J't'ai trouvé étendu par terre à la sortie d'une boite. Je crois que tu avais un peu trop bu.**

**- Possible oui… Je suis fatiguée en ce moment aussi.**

**- J'ai vu tes bras.**

**- Quoi ? Euh. Hm… N'en parle pas, la presse aime se gaver de ce genre d'infos sordides.**

**- C'est à cause d'Andreas c'est ça ?**

**- … Ah, c'est vrai … C'est vrai qu'les gens connaissent ma vie mieux que moi-même parfois.**

**- Ma sœur est folle de Tokio Hotel.**

**- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Bref. Merci de m'avoir ramené chez toi. J'suis désolé pour le dérangement. Tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ?**

**- Oui, oui. Tom… Tu devrais faire attention.**

**- J'n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un inconnu.**

**- Tant pis. »**

La discussion s'est achevé sur ces mots. Je n'suis décidément plus sociable ces derniers temps. Il m'aide et voilà comment je le remercie. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

Il me propose même de rester pour déjeuner avec lui. Je n'sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme m'intrigue. Quand je le regarde, il me fait penser un peu à Andreas et à Bill rassemblés. Sourire en biais mystérieux. Cheveux très noirs. L'air un peu paumé et pourtant si sûr de lui. J'sais pas, il est attirant, même si quelque chose de froid régne en plus. J'voudrais le connaître un peu mieux.

**« Mince… Nolan, j'peux appeler de chez toi ? Faut que je prévienne mon frère.**

**- Bien sûr. »**

Il me tend le téléphone et je compose le numéro de la chambre en hâte. Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Ça n'répond pas. Merde !

**« Oui ?**

**- Ha ! Bill !**

**- Tom ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es où ?**

**- Chez quelqu'un.**

**- … T'as passé la nuit chez une fille ?**

**- Non, un mec. Il s'appel Nolan.**

**- … Pardon ? **

**- Hé, non, attend, c'est juste qu'il m'a trouvé pas trop bien au bord de la route et m'a ramené chez lui. **

**- Ok… Tu rentres bientôt ? **

**- Oui, dès que je peux. »**

Et je raccroche. C'était rapide mais j'n'ai pas supporté de l'entendre froissé par mon attitude. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué en m'entendant.

C'est horrible, je ne sais faire que du mal à mon frère, alors que lui doit souffrir aussi. J'suis ignoble et plus le temps passe, plus j'voudrais m'enfermer quelque part pour tout oublier. Arrêter d'respirer parce que ça devient trop douloureux.

OoO

Côte à côte. Nolan et moi. Découverte prudente. Lui et moi. Et pendant ce temps là, je laisse mes poignets en paix, mon âme est un peu apaisée et mes yeux secs. Il agit bizarrement sur mon moral, sans un mot il arrive à me rassurer un peu. Même si l'trou dans mon cœur est un peu trop immense pour qu'il arrive à le combler.

**« Tu sais Tom, j'te voyais pas faible comme ça.**

**- Faible ? J'te remercie…**

**- Du genre à montrer tes sentiments.**

**- J'le fais pas volontairement.**

**- Tom. T'es beau.**

**- … »**

Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur, à la recherche d'une pointe de plaisanterie, d'une moquerie quelconque, de quelque chose de ce genre, qui pourrait me dissuader de son sérieux.

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Parce que. J'sais pas. T'as l'air tellement perdu. T'es intriguant avec tes mots douloureux. Et j'voudrais t'aider.**

**- Mais Nolan, t'y peux pas grand chose. Tu m'ramèneras pas Andréas.**

**- Tu l'aimais, hein ?**

**- … Comment ça j'l'aimais ? Bien sûr.**

**- T'étais amoureux de lui, Tom. Ça s'voit, c'est tellement évident. »**

Là, il vient de me couper le souffle. Comment, comment quelqu'un que j'connais depuis à peine trois ou quatre heure sait lire dans mes pensées aussi clairement. Suis-je si peu discret dans mes sentiments ?

**« Je. Euh. Peut-être.**

**- Hm. »**

On n'a pas reparlé de ce sujet. Je crois qu'il avait compris que c'était vraiment trop douloureux. Mais oui, il avait raison. Andréas je l'ai toujours vu comme un peu plus qu'un ami. Ce genre de sentiments me font un peu peur, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je me perdait dans l'alcool et la fête. Mais quand j'y pense à présent, j'aurais dû le lui dire, j'aurais dû lui expliquer, parce que maintenant c'est trop tard. Je me retrouve seul, sans lui. Seul Bill est au courant de mes sentiments envers Andréas. Bill… Mince. Il me manque.

**« Nolan, j'vais te laisser. Excuse moi, j'dois rejoindre mon frère. Il va s'inquiéter.**

**- D'accord. Hm… Tom. J'espère que ça va aller.**

**- Bien sûr. Ça ira. Tu… Changes pas d'adresse.**

**- Non, j'reste là. »**

Il me sourit, discrètement, de peur de me blesser certainement. Mais je lui réponds, parce qu'il m'attendrit. Passé le premier contact, il n'est plus du tout froid avec moi. Plus du tout renfermé. Il m'en semble plus attirant encore. Et je retournerai le voir. Parce que je voudrais le connaître encore. Parler de lui aussi. Le découvrir.

OoO


	3. Chapter 3

**« Tom ! Mais t'es fou, pourquoi t'es pas rentré directement à l'hôtel, tu sais bien qu'en c'moment t'es pas en forme pour faire la fête, t'es vraiment…**

**- Bill… Excuse moi.**

**- Je… Bon. Me r'fais pas ça.**

**- Non… Bill ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Prends moi dans tes bras…**

Je suis arrivé en fin d'après midi à l'hôtel et je suis allé directement trouver Bill pour le rassurer. Il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, son portable dans une main et un micro dans l'autre. C'était un peu un anti-stress que ce micro, là, et un peu le symbole qu'il s'accrochait à ce qu'il aimait le plus après moi : la musique.

Il me regarde d'un air attristé. Bill… J'lui fais tellement de mal, en ce moment. Comment puis-je être aussi ignoble ? J'voudrais me faire pardonner. J'voudrais lui prouver comme je l'aime. Mais j'ai peur, peur de ses réactions. Mais je voudrais aussi lui parler de Nolan mais je crois qu'il serait jaloux. Et ce serait le faire souffrir, encore.

**« Viens par là… »**

Il me prend contre lui. Doucement, et me serre un peu plus comme s'il voulait m'accrocher à lui et ne plus jamais m'lâcher.

**« Tom. J'ai peur pour toi… J'voudrais que tu me dises c'que tu fais quand tu t'en vas comme ça. J'voudrais savoir. Tu sais, tout ça ça m'bouffe l'âme, j'me sens exténué sans toi. **

**- Bill ? Tu crois… tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?**

**- Bien sûr Tom. Bien sûr. J'te lâche pas. Jamais.**

**- ... »**

Il me fait un sourire rassurant, et du bout des doigts caresse mon visage. Il dessine les contours de mes lèvres, de mes yeux, avec une attention passionnante. Ses sourires en coins m'illuminent tellement que je crois que mes yeux se remplissent d'étoiles rien qu'en le regardant. Bill. Comme je l'aime.

**« Hey, Tom. Et ce Nolan ?**

**- Oh. J'pensais pas que tu me demanderais. Il est fascinant. Il fait des sourires en biais comme Andréas et d'la musique avec sa voix comme toi. Il est beau tu sais. **

**- Hm… Tu vas le revoir ?**

**- J'crois.**

**- Hm…**

**- Tu m'en veux ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Non, rien… »**

Rien… Encore un de ces épisodes que lui et moi nous efforçons d'oublier. Parce que, comme toujours, Bill et moi c'est bien plus fort que ce que pensent les autres. J'suis fou de son odeur et du contact de ses doigts sur moi. Il me dévore des yeux et m'serre contre son cœur qui bat un peu trop vite quand je suis près de lui. Tout ça, ce sont des détails qu'on n'peut pas négliger. Pourtant, comme ce soir, il fait comme si nous n'étions que jumeaux. Mais on fond, j'sais qu'il a mal. Mal à l'âme. Andréas est mort. Il en souffre. Il a peur de me perdre. Et c'est encore pire, maintenant que Nolan est entré dans ma vie aussi soudainement que Andréas l'a quittée.

Bill ne dit rien, l'air intrigué, puis se lève et hausse les épaules.

**« Je n't'en voudrai jamais pour quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord. Tant mieux. »**

Rire timide. Boom boom. Nos cœur à l'unisson, un peu tout c'qu'il nous reste pour s'aimer. Même un peu trop en charpie. Ils sont quand même beaux, nos cœurs.

Bill m'embrasse sur le front, furtivement, puis sort de la pièce. Je reste là, interdit, puis m'installe dans le lit. Lit deux places, que j'ai l'habitude de partager avec mon frère, sauf ces derniers temps, parce que je ferme souvent la porte à clé. De peur qu'il découvre mes mutilations.

Mutilations. Mince, je trouve ce mot superbe. Pourtant, c'est tellement douloureux. Mais je l'aime, ce mot, je le trouve terriblement doux pour ce qu'il désigne.

Mutile mutile. Mutile toi. Toi, tues toi. Souffres et crève toi. De mutilations. Ondulations des mots et jeu des sens. Futiles mutilations. Souffrances câlines. Et enfonce toi, encore, encore, encore… Mutile moi.

Et c'est la tête emplie de ces idées morbides que je m'enfonce dans le lit un peu trop froid. J'n'ai pas envie de me faire de mal ce soir, j'ai les idées en désordre et je voudrais trier un peu. La lame me détournerait l'esprit et m'embrouillerait encore un peu plus. Souillé d'sang et le cœur à vif. Mes bras se reposent, ce soir…

OoO

**« Hmmm… ?**

**- C'n'est que moi, Tom »**

Je sens le lit s'enfoncer délicatement sous le poids d'un corps, et les draps s'ouvrir et se reposer doucement. Bill vient d'entrer dans le lit et s'installe en douceur contre mon dos. Je n'pensais pas qu'il me rejoindrait, je croyais qu'il allait dormir avec Gustav, comme les autres fois. Mais je crois qu'il a eu un peu trop peur cette fois-ci, et voudrait s'assurer que je me porte bien. Sa main froide sur mon ventre me fait sursauter, et il pouffe un peu de rire en entendant mon cri surpris.

**« T'es chou.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Bonne nuit. »**

Juste ça. Et je m'endors sereinement. Parce que Bill est là. Et qu'il veillera sur moi.

OoO

**« Hey, Tom, réveille toi… » **

Il dort avec moi, okay. Il me caline toute la nuit et m'empêche de garder mon sang froid, d'accord. Finalement, j'arrive à m'endormir, et il me donne des coups de pieds à quatre du mat', ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup. Mais le pire, c'est qu'en plus, il me réveille ! Alors là, j'suis pas d'accord !

**« Bill, j'ai b'soin de dormir, t'as pas l'impression là ?  
- Non, du tout… » **

Euh… Bill ? Euuuh. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais j'n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être son ventre chaud contre mon dos, ou bien sa cuisse qui glisse entre mes jambes. Peut-être ma main qui se promène un peu trop le long de mon bras ? Peut-être simplement ce désir croissant qui me chatouille le bas du ventre…

**« Bill, euh, arrête, j'ai sommeil, s'il te plais.  
- Que j'arrête quoi ?  
- D'm'exciter. » **

Voilà, c'est dit. Il me met dans tous les états et ce n'est plus à prouver. Seulement là, il faut que je lui dise, parce que j'commence à avoir terriblement envie d'quelque chose qui me fait un peu trop peur.

**« Hmm… Tom ? T'es beau…  
- Bill… » **

Ma remarque ne l'a pas arrêté le moins du monde. Au contraire, il me serre plus fort, et je sens bientôt sa langue s'amuser avec mon oreille d'une façon terriblement délicieuse… J'commence à perdre mon calme, mes mains serrent mon oreiller, un peu comme si c'était une solution pour me contrôler.

**« Bill… P'tain Bill tu vas trop loin…  
- Non Tom. Pas pour moi. Mais… Ça t'déranges… ?  
- Idiot…  
- Hmm… » **

Non ça n'me dérange pas, et c'est peut être ça le problème. Si je pouvais le repousser sans remord, si cette attitude me dégoûtait, je crois que ce serait bien plus simple. Mais là, la seule pensée que je peux encore avoir c'est : J'ai envie de lui.

Je ne sens plus sa main caresser mon bras. Peut-être qu'il a décidé d'arrêter et d'être raisonnable de lui même, parce que…  
Hm. Raté. Sa main, il ne l'a pas enlevée de sous le draps. Et elle commence à s'approcher dangereusement d'un endroit critique. Je gémis, un peu pour le supplier d'arrêter, mais surtout par anticipation. Je ferme les yeux. Moment fatal et…  
Aah…

**« Bill… » **

C'est la seule chose que je peux dire, je n'pense plus qu'à lui et mes poumons se remplissent et se vident à une allure phénoménale. Mes sens se perdent, je n'ai plus de conscience. Sa main est posée, simplement posée à cet endroit que trop de filles ont touché. Sauf que cette fois c'est bon, tellement bon. Trop bon.

J'aime ça et ça me fait peur. Et ce n'est que le début…

OoO

Plus aucun contrôle. Plus de réserve. Nos deux corps s'enlacent et nos cheveux s'emmêlent. Mais je n'l'ai pas encore embrassé. Je crois que j'ai peur. L'impression de trahir Andréas. Pourtant, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. Mais cette idée me tiraille le ventre et mon angoisse reprend le dessus.

Pas pour longtemps cependant. La main de Bill s'est insinuée dans mon boxer et je le laisse faire, doucement, tendrement, je le laisse découvrir cette partie de moi qu'il n'a encore jamais touchée. Bill est délicat dans tout ce qu'il fait. Ses chansons, même en les hurlant, il les adoucit. Les souffrances, même écorchées vives, il les apaise de tendresse. Et ses doigts fins et un peu froid qui apprivoisent mon corps sont la douceur même.

Il me rapproche un peu plus de lui en m'enserrant de son bras libre. Visage contre visage. Souffles proches. Très proches. Et nos lèvres. Baiser furtif. Plusieurs, à l'infini. Saveur sucrée, ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'entend son souffle un peu plus fort, qui s'accélère, au même rythme que mon cœur qui joue du tambour dans ma poitrine. Excitant. Attirant. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et il se laisse faire avec un plaisir non feint. Je sens ses doigts jouer sur le bas de mon dos et moi je pince les cordes du silence pour faire de la musique avec notre désir. Le contact de sa langue sur mes lèvres me fait sursauter. L'envie monte peu à peu. Baiser suprême. On n'fait pas assez attention aux baisers. Lui et moi on créé un monde avec nos langues, parce qu'on sait qu'personne ne saura jouer comme nous. Harmonie entre jumeaux. Rien de plus vrai.

**« Bill je… Ha… »**

Sa main commence un mouvement. Ce mouvement. Toujours en douceur, puis de plus en plus vite. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je n'suis plus capable de rien à part serrer son corps contre le mien et respirer de plus en plus fort. Je n'peux plus retenir mes gémissements, et visiblement ils l'excitent encore plus.

Ma main cherche frénétiquement un point auquel m'accrocher. Son entre-jambe contre ma cuisse et…

Très bien. On va voir qui va jouer le dernier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester immobile, et je voudrais l'entendre gémir, moi aussi. Gémir de plaisir à mes caresses. Gémir d'amour. Gémir d'envie. Gémir de moi.

----

Alors, Bill et Tom dans c't'état là c'est plus plaisant ?

Bonne lecture )


	4. Chapter 4

**« Hmmh…! Tom ! »**

Mais je n'te lâcherai pas. Non. Je n'te laisserai pas m'échapper, et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux.

Il me souffle dans le cou avec force, tente de se contrôler, mais je sens son corps tout entier trembler sous mes caresses. Pourtant, il n'a pas lâché prise, et nous gémissons les deux de plus en plus fort. Le sentir contre moi m'excite un peu plus à chaque fois, son bassin aguicheur contre mes hanches avides, et ses doigts si habiles qui s'amusent de moi. L'envie devient insondable, nos corps sont si proches, tendus contre nos désirs brûlants, et je le regarde, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés, dans cette expression d'extase qui me plait tant. Il m'offre ce spectacle si passionnant, le voir ainsi entre excitation et douleur de l'attente, suspendu à mes lèvres, mordant ma langue, inspirant goulûment… Il n'en peut plus. Et je n'en peux plus. C'est proche, si proche, point de non-retour, nos mains qui accélèrent et nos cris qui s'accordent.

Lui mord ma mâchoire. Moi son épaule. Les muscles crispés. Le désir, toujours le désir infini.

Ça se rapproche, bientôt, bientôt et…

**« Brrr-brrr-brrr »**

SATANE PORTABLE !

Et tout retombe. Nos mains ont lâché prise. Mais notre désir reste là, suspendu. Frustration.

**« Tu aurais pu éteindre ton portable…**

**- J'avais pas prévu ce scénario.**

**- Mon Dieu Tom… »**

Je me tourne vers mon frère et il me regarde, m'observe, me détaille. On dirait qu'il vient de réaliser quelque chose. Qu'il vient de réaliser… Que je suis son jumeau.

**« Tom, tu es mon frère.**

**- Ca n'a jamais été un problème jusqu'ici, et c'est toi qui a commencé.**

**- Tom…**

**- Bill. Arrête. Ce n'était… Qu'un passe-temps, non ? Nous deux, c'est juste d'la fraternité ambiguë… Hein ?**

**- Espèce d'idiot.**

**- Bill… Merde. Je t'aime. »**

Oui, je l'aime, je l'aime comme j'n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais la question s'impose : en venir à se caresser, entre frère, c'est plus que de la « fraternité ambiguë ». C'est tout autre chose à présent. Avant, lui et moi c'n'était qu'un jeu. On s'amusait. On s'cherchait. Mais ni lui ni moi n'avait essayé d'embrasser l'autre. On en venait parfois à des caresses trop sensuels pour deux frères. Mais c'était tout. Aujourd'hui, ce qui vient de se passer est tout autre chose.

Je soupire. Cette question, ces questions sont trop encrées dans mon esprit, et ça me dérange. Je regarde mon portable, histoire de me changer les idées. C'est Nolan. Je lui avait laissé mon numéro avant de partir, je n'pensais pas qu'il s'en préoccuperait. Message bref.

_° Hey, Tom, un verre et quelques pistaches dégueulasses dans un café d'Londres ça te tente ? Passe chez moi si t'en as envie. Bye °_

Bill lit au dessus de mon épaule. J'ai un sourire aux lèvres. Mais… Je me trouve abominable. Après ce que l'on vient de faire Bill et moi, je me trouve horrible de lire ce message devant lui, et de me dire au fond de moi que Nolan est absolument adorable.

Je suis assis dans le lit. Bill, derrière moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés. Mais pas comme tout à l'heure. Pas du tout comme tout à l'heure.

**« Je… Putain Tom. J'déteste ce Nolan. J'le hais. J'veux pas que tu l'revoir, j'voudrais que tu l'oublies.**

**- Bill…**

**- Laisse tomber… »**

Frustration. Sentimentale. Je le déçois, encore. Et il doit croire que je ne fait ça que pour le sexe, pour m'amuser. Tout ça n'est pas normal. J'devrais pas être son frère. On devrait pas être frères.

**« C'est pas grave, finalement. J'ai pas l'droit de t'interdire de voir des gens, j'peux pas t'enfermer et t'garder juste pour moi. Tom, j'veux ton bonheur. J'veux que t'aille bien. Alors… Fais c'que tu veux. **

**- Tu vas m'laisser ? Tu n'vas plus m'aimer ?**

**- Tom. J't'aimerais toujours. Et… Et je sais, je dois être débile et insensé mais… Je reste là. Dans les parages.**

**- Bill…**

**- Continue d'm'aimer s'il te plais. »**

Je l'embrasse. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'ai tourné la tête vers son visage un peu trop douloureux, ce visage qui illumine pourtant si souvent les cœurs, et je me suis approché. J'ai scellé mes lèvres sur siennes. Comme une promesse. D'un toujours qui n'sera, lui, pas éphémère.

**« Bill.**

**- Hm ?**

**- Fais-moi l'amour. »**

_Fais-moi l'amour, que cette promesse soit éternelle, que je sente ton corps lié au mien et que rien ne nous éloigne. Fais-moi l'amour pour que je sache que tu n'mens pas, pour que tu saches que même avec d'autres, même si j'en aime d'autres, je serai toujours là pour toi. Fais-moi l'amour parce que je te veux, parce que je t'attends, parce que je t'aime. Fais-moi l'amour, parce que, même si d'autres vont suivre pour toi et moi, toi, je t'aimerais toujours comme ça. De travers, aussi malsain que cela puisse paraître. De travers et à l'infini. Fais moi l'amour parce que…_

_**« J'ai envie de toi. »**_

Il reste immobile, son menton toujours posé sur mon épaule. Je n'sais pas à quoi il pense, ses pensées m'échappent. J'ai peur que ces mots lui déplaisent, j'ai peur qu'il refuse. J'ai peur, aussi, qu'il ne s'en sente pas capable. Pourtant je sais que je ne serais pas le seul homme avec qui il aura couché. Je sais que, contrairement à moi, cet aspect de lui, cette « différence », il l'assume totalement. Et assouvit les désirs qu'il a toujours eu au fond de lui. C'est pour ça, je voudrais que ce soit lui, qu'il dirige, qu'il _domine_. Cela peut paraître bizarre, Tom Kaulitz dominé, mais moi, c'est comme ça que je vois ma première fois. Et surtout, je la vois avec Bill.

Quelques secondes passent, sans qu'il ne fasse aucun geste, sans qu'il ne parle, sans qu'il ne me regarde. Je suis mort de trouille. Et cette torture me semble ralentir le temps.

Et puis, tout doucement, il lève les yeux vers moi, sourit timidement, et soupir un peu. Ses gestes sont lents, et je peux lire dans chacun toute l'envie qui règne au fond de lui. J'observe la lente progression de sa main vers ma cuisse, et la regarde avancer, avancer toujours avec la plus grande délicatesse vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Je sais que ses yeux fixent eux aussi sa propre main. Et plus elle avance, plus nos respirations se font bruyantes. J'ai envie de lui hurler d'accélérer, mais en même temps c'est cette lenteur qui attise mon désir. Il est toujours derrière moi, toujours son torse contre mes épaules, toujours sa tête calée dans mon cou, toujours son autre main posée nonchalamment sur ma hanche. Ses jambes écartées, de chaque côté de moi, s'ouvrent un peu plus, pour me laisser sentir son excitation. Et d'après ce que je constate au contact de sa virilité contre mon dos, elle est à son apogée.

Brusquement, il glisse sa main dans mon boxer et baisse la tête pour mordre mon cou. J'ai un hoquet de surprise et je suis bientôt submergé par un désir suprême, alors qu'il suce passionnément ma nuque puis mon oreille. C'est extasiant, il impose son rythme et me fait tourner la tête, il m'emporte avec ses caresses et je m'abandonne totalement à lui.

**« Bill… »**

Mon gémissement le fait accélérer, et je sens qu'il tente de se contrôler, car lui aussi est empli de cette envie qui nous ronge depuis si longtemps. Je peux comprendre ses pensées sans aucun mot à présent, il n'est plus fermé à mon esprit et son regard mordant parle bien plus que n'importe quelle parole.

**« J'ai envie d'toi Tom. »**

Sa voix est rauque, étrangement profonde. Ses yeux se ferment presque et il balance la tête en arrière. Il se prépare à faire quelque chose, j'en suis…

Ma pensée m'échappe. Tout s'accélère. Il saisit mes épaules et m'incite à me retourner et me plaque contre le lit, face à lui. Il n'a plus l'air grave de tout à l'heure. Il sourit. Sourire charmeur, sourire provocateur.

**« Tu es à moi. »**

Oui Bill, je suis à toi, et je m'offre à toi. Alors prends moi.

Il m'embrasse, passionnément, joue avec ma langue du bout de son piercing, puis le laisse se perdre dans mon cou. Je sens la sienne qui me cherche descendre sur mon torse, s'attarder sur mes tétons. Bill s'amuse. Bill se vante de m'avoir enfin. Bill me veut. Il mordille par endroit, embrasse à d'autres, provoque, aguiche, excite.

_Vile créature, tu veux me faire perdre la tête._

Sa main s'active toujours sur ma virilité, il a à présent enlevé ce qui lui faisait obstacle. Et bientôt, c'est sa bouche qui remplace ses doigts. Je quitte Terre. Plus aucune information ne me vient. Plus aucune idée, pensée, plus rien. Le monde pourrait s'oublier, la Lune pourrait percuter la planète, rien ne me perturberait. Parce que sa langue sur mon sexe, c'est devenu mon monde.

**« Bill… Ha… B-Bill je… »**

Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais dire d'autre, à part son nom ? Que pourrais-je prononcer de plus que ce nom qui envahit mon esprit, qui inonde mes sens.

Sa bouche m'enveloppe, et il alterne caresses du bout de la langue et baisers exaltant, il joue avec moi tout entier. Je gémis sans retenue, et je le sens s'agiter, mû lui aussi par le désir étouffant de cette pièce.

_C'est trop, je n'peux plus tenir. Bill, continue, jusqu'au bout, continue, s'il te plais. Ah, mon Dieu… Oui… C'est… Le…_

**« Bill ! »**

Mon corps se cambre, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans les épaules de mon frère et mon cri résonne un instant dans la chambre. Ma jouissance est totale. Je m'abandonne contre le matelas, essoufflé, et sens déjà ses bras m'éteindre tendrement.

Le souffle court, je lance un regard un peu troublé vers son visage qui s'approche de mon moi. Sourire aux lèvres. Il attend, je le sais, que je reprenne mon souffle et mes esprits. Parce que, même si je viens d'atteindre l'extase, lui n'en est encore qu'au début. Et je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour. Ce qu'il fera, sans doute aucun.

Il promène ses doigts sur tout mon corps, du bout des ongles, il écrit des mots imaginaires et m'inscrit son amour à travers ses gestes.

_« Tom, Tom, tu me fais perdre la tête… »_

_« Bill, démon, tu me fais vivre le martyre. »_

_« Tom, amour, je te veux… »_

_« Engel je suis à toi. »_

_« Mes sens s'agitent… »_

_« Nos vies sont liées… »_

_« Tes mains m'attisent. »_

_« Regarde-moi. »_

_« Aime moi. »_

**« Prends moi, Bill. »**

Dans la chaleur des draps, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur nos corps brûlants, je me tourne doucement pendant que Bill enlève à son tour le dernier vêtement qu'il porte sur lui. Haletant, gémissant. Lui et moi. Ce moment nous appartient, nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes là. Je l'aime. Tellement. Et cette fois, la promesse va être scellée.


	5. Chapter 5

En réponse aux reviews :

Voilà voilà

Y'a pas mal de gens qui ont demandé s'il y avait une suite, je m'excuse, j'ai eu de petits énormes problèmes d'ordinateur qui d'ailleurs ne sont pas terminés, et j'ai donc un certain retard retard certain si vous préférez xD dans ma fanfic. Mais ça y'est, j'ai trouvé un moyen un merveilleux moyen appelé Zonea ici pour mettre la suite que j'ai écrite.

J'vous prie de m'excuser, encore une fois, et je remercie tout le monde pour ces commentaires !

P.S. : Lukia-chan attends-toi à foule de sentiments, autant jalousie qu'amour exacerbé, et bien suuur du Sex et du Rock XD

insert of Zonea : vous allez voir, comme d'habitude, elle a encore fait vibrer les mots. Un truc de fous. Consommez-le sans modération. Bonne lecture :p**  
**

* * *

**« Tom, Tom, tu me fais perdre la tête… »**

**« Bill, démon, tu me fais vivre le martyre. »**

**« Tom, amour, je te veux… »**

**« Engel je suis à toi. »**

**« Mes sens s'agitent… »**

**« Nos vies sont liées… »**

**« Tes mains m'attisent. »**

**« Regarde-moi. »**

**« Aime moi. »**

**« Prends moi, Bill. »**

Dans la chaleur des draps, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur nos corps brûlants, je me tourne doucement pendant que Bill enlève à son tour le dernier vêtement qu'il porte sur lui. Haletant, gémissant. Lui et moi. Ce moment nous appartient, nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes là. Je l'aime. Tellement. Et cette fois, la promesse va être scellée

Ses mains sur mes hanches, vivantes, parce qu'on se raconte une histoire dans ces draps trop blancs, on écrit des merveilles et un seul de ses gémissements réveille au fond de moi une vie entière que je n'ai encore jamais vécue. Lui et moi c'est éternel même si on ne l'a jamais avoué.

Raconte-moi les secrets d'un soir, lorsqu'il t'a pris la main et t'a fait découvrir ce que c'est que l'amour. Murmure-moi à l'oreille comment cette fille t'a ému. Dis-moi, chuchote-moi, comme il t'a plu, comme il t'a dévoré, comme tu l'as aimé.

Mais ne parle pas de nous, parce que nous ça n'a rien à voir. Nous c'est un tout et ça ne se raconte pas, ça se vit, ça se créé, et tout ce que tu as vu avant moi ça devient futile. Jalousie mordante, on se griffe de passion, mais je t'aime, je t'aime, torture moi d'amour et oublie les autres. C'est moi que tu veux, et je crève d'envie de te voir crier pour moi.

Mes hanches sous ses mains, immortelles. Il s'avance, il fond sur moi, se fond en moi, l'instant présent, vivre l'instant présent, je n'ai plus que lui en tête, c'est intenable, ses caresses se font plus lentes, son avancée vers moi de plus en plus saccadée.

**- Bill, bordel de dieu.**

Et je crie. Douleur et plaisir à la fois. Bon dieu, mon coeur n'est plus un battement, à lui seul il rythme le silence de la pièce.

Je vais crever de plaisir, et je l'aurai bien cherché. Boom boom. Nos coeurs à l'unisson, nos corps en harmonie, joue moi du Mozart puisque tu sais si bien danser.

**- Bill… Ah, p'tain…**

Rien à dire. Pourtant, pourtant j'ai des mots qui me viennent, j'sais pas, j'ai envie de lui crier mon désir et en même temps je me mords les lèvres à ne plus savoir comment contenir ces sensations. Ce mouvement, blasphème, insulte, doublement fautif quand on regarde, je suis un homme et je couche avec lui, et puis c'est mon frère, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, hein ? Alors il continue, il me serre un peu plus, penché sur moi, protecteur, comme toujours, comme jamais, il est fou au dessus de moi et dévore mon épaule, je sens des douleurs ici et là, marque de ses dents sur ma peau, ses ongles noirs dans ma chaire, pure extase entre mes jambes.

Toi, je te voulais toi, ici, maintenant, et tu es là, en moi.

Maîtrise-moi.

Bill et moi, dans cette chambre, inlassablement. Il va si lentement, si calmement que moi je n'ai plus aucune maîtrise. Parce que ses épaules collées à mon dos en sueur, ses bras serrés contre mon torse, ses mains qui se promènent sans fin entre mon ventre et mon sexe, sa voix, qui ronronne d'envie… Et ça. Ce va et vient. Celui là, intensément doux, terriblement aguicheur, ce mouvement qui laisse monter quelque chose, je n'sais pas trop quoi, ce quelque chose, ça n'a pas de nom, d'ailleurs, juste quelque chose et c'est plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Et ça. Ce va et vient. Celui là, intensément doux, terriblement aguicheur, ce mouvement qui laisse monter quelque chose, je n'sais pas trop quoi, ce quelque chose, ça n'a pas de nom, d'ailleurs, juste quelque chose et c'est plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Rayon de soleil. Et sa paume sur ma nuque.

Pensées furtives. Où suis-je ?

Je ne m'appelle pas Tom. Son nom n'est pas Bill. L'Univers nous a menti sur son identité. Tout ça n'est que mensonge, et ma mâchoire me fait souffrir, à force de se serrer. Délire conscient, on aime trop ça.

Embrasse-moi, Bill, pour que ce soit moins sale. Illusion, ce sera toujours malsain, mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire, j'me le demande un peu plus à chaque mouvement de son bassin, je m'en fout, voilà, je m'en fout, nos coeurs s'étouffent et je m'en fout, nos langues s'effleurent et j'en crève, il me griffe et j'en envie de crier, Bill, crier son nom, Bill, crier sa voix, Bill, vomir ce manque de vie, depuis la mort d'Andreas, m'en débarrasser, et je me délecte, je savoure, Dieu que j'aime ça, comme ça, quand je suis tourné vers lui, et que nos lèvres se touchent, et que nos hanches se percutent, et que notre vie n'a plus le même sens.

**- Bill, plus vite, s'il te plaît…**

Il gémit. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

**- Mérite-le…**

Il me mord. Ca n'a plus de nom.

**- Démon.**

**- Je sais...**

Cruauté extasiante. Un jeu à deux, on se cherche.

Il arrête. Plus de mouvement, plus rien, il reste là, toujours au dessus de moi, et ne bouge plus. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas protester, et le pousse en arrière pour me défaire de son étreinte.

Et puis je me retourne.

**- Le mériter, hein ?**

**- Le mériter.**

**- Tu t'amuses bien ?**

**- A merveille, mon Tom, à merveille…**

Et ce sourire, et fuck c'est immoral et j'en suis fou.

Face à face, la cadence est cassée mais l'envie coule toujours dans nos veines.

Je le contemple, totalement nu, à genoux au milieu du désordre des draps, l'atmosphère garde de la saveur de nos désirs, nos cris au fond de nos gorges, et il est beau, Bill, il est trop beau d'ailleurs et mon coeur explose en le regardant, sa taille marquée et son allure féminine, des airs de monstre vivant rien qu'en pensant à lui sur scène, ses yeux encore noirs parce qu'il n'a pas voulu se démaquiller, ses mains qui se prolongent en noir, couleur néant, son torse qui se soulève, sa respiration, lui, et sa voix silencieuse, lui et ses idées qui crèvent l'air saturé, nous deux.

Haletant, tous les deux, mais moi rien ne m'arrêtera, j'aurai ce que je veux, encore plus, au delà de tout. Je me colle à lui et l'embrasse, c'est toujours si bon, je le provoque, je m'amuse, à moi de m'amuser, je vais te dominer. Il semble rester de marbre, mais je sais ce qu'il a en tête, il me lance un défi.

Jouons ensemble, ton cri contre mon corps.

L'un contre l'autre, et à chaque parcelle de peau qui s'entrechoque je sursaute un peu. Mais je voudrais le voir succomber, alors je reste calme et mets ma main dans son dos pour l'approcher encore.

**- Tu crois que tu y arriveras… ?**

Il a des lumières qui dansent dans les yeux. C'est un diable joyeux, il rit de tout, même de lui. Il se moque de son défi et c'est encore mieux quand il se laisse faire comme ça.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi, parce que mes mains tremblent un peu, c'est comme une drogue, Bill est une drogue qui me détruit. Son amour me détruit. Mais je n'ai jamais vécu aussi fort, après tout…

**- Alors ?**

Il m'incite. Je réponds d'un geste. Une main sur son sexe, ne te dérobe pas Bill, tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis le maître du jeu maintenant, et toi, tu vas te soumettre. Juste parce que tu es dingue de moi.

**- Tom, embrasses moi…**

**- Mmh… Non.**

Sourire narquois, de mon côté cette fois. Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres, vivement mais je sais qu'il ne rate rien, il scrute mon visage si minutieusement que je pourrais en rougir, si je n'étais pas si concentré sur la maîtrise de moi-même.

**- Basse vengeance.**

**- Très basse.**

Et, pour accompagner mes paroles, je fonds sur son cou et dévore son torse. Et je descends, peu à peu, je descends vers ma main qui bouge, vers sa taille, son bassin, vers sa main tendue comme un appel, vers…

**- T'es pire que moi, Tom, bien pire, en fait.**

J'étouffe un rire et savoure ma victoire qui ne va pas tarder, parce que déjà ses mains ne sont plus immobiles et sa voix devient rauque, et je sais que bientôt son mutisme ne sera qu'un souvenir.

C'est une sensation bizarre que de le sentir là, comme si je le tenais, comme s'il ne pouvait plus me résister. Il ne s'échappera plus et je peux faire ce que je veux, il est là, les bras ouverts, prêt à tout pour moi.

Je vais jusqu'au bout, et il gémit encore, et il crie un peu, peu, doucement, il se réserve. Et m'embrasse sans retenue quand je lève les yeux vers lui et les plante dans les siens.

**- Tu vas me tuer…**

**- Peut-être bien, mais ce sera notre plus belle mort.**

Il a perdu tout contrôle, il n'a plus envie de se retenir. « Mérite-le. » C'est fait.

Il m'embrasse encore, passionnément, sa respiration n'a plus de limite tant il semble exploser de l'intérieur, je l'observe un instant et retiens mon souffle, moi.

**- Viens Tom, viens, on va s'oublier, on va s'envoler, ensemble il ne nous manquera plus rien. Viens Tom. Je veux te faire l'amour pour de bon.**

Ses mains s'activent. Les miennes les imitent. Dans un même mouvement, il me pousse sur le lit et se penche sur moi. Il est face à moi, je crois que je préfère, le voir comme ça, chaque détail de son visage, l'embrasser aussi. Il entre en moi plus vite, son bassin s'avance, plus fort chaque fois, m'arrachant des gémissements qui deviennent bientôt des cris étouffés. Il me fait l'amour et mon Dieu qu'il est beau.


	6. Chapter 6

_**J'ai eu quelques ennuis de mise en page Je recommence mon commentaire --**_

_**J'suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise, j'espère vous plaire comme ça pendant encore un moment, en tout cas merci beaucoup à tout l'monde pour les reviews, pour vos compliments, c'est vraiment génial de lire ça sur son écriture. Cette histoire me laisse un peu perplexe depuis le début parce que j'avais prévu tout plein de choses et je ne m'y tiens pas du tout, ou presque. Mais c'est ça qui est intéressant, finalement. **_

_**Gros bisous à tous, et merci encore !  
Voilà une suite **_

_**Message tout spécial à Zonea : Hé. Je t'aime )**_

* * *

Un gout de sang dans ma bouche, c'est sa lèvre ouverte par mes dents, dans un plaisir à son apogé, je ne l'embrasse plus je le mord, et lui, sa main sur ma nuque comme une incitation, _-coup de bassin puissant -,_ presque une obligation, embrasse-moi, tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as plus le choix, - _un déhanché encore plus fort -,_ des larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux, haine amoureuse, le feu en moi, il y a un passage infime entre ici et là-bas, -_ encore un, nouveau sursaut_ -, la Terre ferme et l'infini, l'Univers tout entier nous cri sa passion. Ses ongles serrent mon dos, il se tient sur une main, sur les genoux, dominant et moi je suis là, invincible, oui, invincible par ce cadeau quil m'offre, et je le contrôle moi aussi, je mesure les à-coups, je me restreins, je le restreins il me cherche et me trouve, _fais moi l'amour, fais moi l'amour, fais moi l'amour, _c'est des mots sussurés à son oreilles comme une infamie entre mes lèvres et sur les siennes se dessine un sourire, j'ai de nouveau ouvert les yeux pour le voir lui, dans cet état d'extase, _encore Bill, encore,_ et je crie et je hurle, plus rien n'a de sens parce qu'ici j'explose, mon coeur implose, ses sourcils sont froncés et il me fait mal avec ses dents, mais c'est tellement bon, _continue Bill,_ dieu que c'est bon, _n'arrête jamais, n'arrête pas, _il n'arrêtera pas, pas avant, pas avant ça, de plus en plus fort, nos cris, nos souffles, nos mots, _Tom_, _Tom_ il murmure, _Tom_ dans mon oreille, mon prénom caressé de sa voix, _Tom bon dieu_, il y a quelque chose d'incertain dans son ton, _Tom_... ai-je entendu mon amour ? On s'oublie, tout tourne, tout s'en va, et là, là, ses doigts me déchirent, ma paume presse son dos, sa sueur se mêle à la mienne...

**- Mon amour, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il arrive...**

Son cri.  
Le mien.  
Unisson.

**OoO**

Bill a ses doigts liés aux miens et je le regarde, endormi à mes côtés, cet air paisible que je ne lui connaissais plus depuis quelques temps. Il semble avoir retrouvé une certaine énergie, comme si une nuit, ou plutôt un matin avait réussi à le faire revivre rien qu'un peu. Des mèches balayent ses joues et il y en a quelques unes qui se perdent dans l'oreiller, arc-en-ciel de noir et de blanc. Moi je ne dors plus depuis quelques minutes déjà et je savoure la vision de son corps nu présenté à moi, sans pudeur. Un tableau innocent, deux amants au lendemain de leur première étreinte. Image immorale, lui et moi, deux frères nus dans le même lit, des souvenirs indescents au fond des yeux et un amour torturé sous les ongles.  
Je soupire doucement et me redresse un peu plus dans le lit, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je laisse mes mains frôler son dos, comme ça, délicatement. Après la passion des heures qui précèdent, mon désir a laissé place à une tendresse infinie. Pour mon frère... Bill...

Bill a ses doigts liés aux miens et je le regarde, endormi à mes côtés, cet air paisible que je ne lui connaissais plus depuis quelques temps. Il semble avoir retrouvé une certaine énergie, comme si une nuit, ou plutôt un matin avait réussi à le faire revivre rien qu'un peu. Des mèches balayent ses joues et il y en a quelques unes qui se perdent dans l'oreiller, arc-en-ciel de noir et de blanc. Moi je ne dors plus depuis quelques minutes déjà et je savoure la vision de son corps nu présenté à moi, sans pudeur. Un tableau innocent, deux amants au lendemain de leur première étreinte. Image immorale, lui et moi, deux frères nus dans le même lit, des souvenirs indescents au fond des yeux et un amour torturé sous les ongles.Je soupire doucement et me redresse un peu plus dans le lit, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je laisse mes mains frôler son dos, comme ça, délicatement. Après la passion des heures qui précèdent, mon désir a laissé place à une tendresse infinie. Pour mon frère... Bill... 

**- Quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'aimerais que la Terre oublie de tourner.**

Il a ouvert les yeux, et, tout en me dévorant du regard, pose son menton sur ma paume tendue vers lui.

**- Peut-être qu'il le fera, un jour.  
- De toute façon il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. Maintenant que tu es à moi à jamais.**

J'esquisse un sourire. Il relève les sourcils avec un air de _embrasse-moi_ sur le visage. Je me penche vers lui, et mes dreads font un rideau autour de nous pendant je laisse ma langue s'égarer au delà du convenable, sur ses dents et contre son piercing, et même un peu ailleurs, par la pensée.

**- Tom, cet instant est à nous. Rien qu'à nous.  
- Bien sûr, Bill... Personne d'autre.  
- Mais tu m'échapperas de nouveau.**

Un silence pesant empli la pièce. Je savais bien que tout ça ne durerait pas. Lui et moi ça n'a jamais été synonyme de simplicité. Peut-être que si ça l'était, ça ne durerait pas plus qu'une relation tout à fait ordinaire. Mais nous deux c'est bien plus. Et c'est ce qui fait la force de nos sentiments.

**- Tu m'assassineras encore.  
- Peut-être, Bill.  
**  
Oui, peut-être, après tout. Mais toi aussi Bill, tu le feras. Toi aussi tu me tueras.

- **Komm und hilf mir fliegen...**  
**Leih mir deine Flügel...**  
**Ich tausch' sie gegen die Welt...**

Mais c'est tellement compliqué tout ça. Bill chante de cette voix étouffée les paroles de Hilf mir fliegen, et moi je l'écoute, la tête posée contre le mur, hypnotisé par les sons, par sa main qui se promène sur ma cuisse, par l'atmosphère sereine. Par nos rêves.

**- Je t'aime. C'est bien tout ce qui est importe, Bill. **

J'ai enfoui ma tête dans son cou, douloureusement, un peu pour oublier que demain il n'y aurait rien de moins certain de nous deux, un nous qu'on connait trop bien à présent mais que personne, jamais, n'a prononcé comme nous. La passion parfois t'étouffe. L'amour te culpabilise. Je m'en veux, terriblement, je ne sais même pas de quoi, peut-être d'avoir fait l'amour avec ce frère à qui je pourrais tout donner, jusqu'au delà de ma vie, je m'en veux, peut-être, de formuler ces pensées dans mon esprit, je m'en veux de me dire que je vais répondre au message de Nolan. Je m'en veux de vivre alors qu'Andréas est mort. Où est la logique dans ce monde ? Je me le demande...

**- J'crèverais pour toi Tom.  
- Mais reste encore en vie ou j'tiendrai plus ici. C'est idiot de mourir pour quelqu'un.**

Foutue fierté, j'étais tellement offert à lui il y a encore quelques instants et déjà se reforme autour de moi cette furieuse carapasse dont j'ai moi même horreur.

**- Bordel comme je te déteste Tom.  
- Hm...  
- Je te déteste mon amour.  
- Je t'aime, putain, je t'aime et j'en crève...**

Des larmes mélangées aux étoiles de ses yeux, toujours un peu plus insurmontable de voir cette souffrance sur ses traits. Il se lève, semble retenir ses sanglots, relève la tête comme pour prouver qu'il n'a pas mal, mais mon dieu il n'a jamais eu aussi mal je crois, je le sens au fond, au fin fond de mes entrailles et ça me griffe tout ça.

**- Unendlichckeit, Tom...**

C'est à mon tour de me laisser submerger par la tristesse. Mon coeur se serre en même temps je mes doigts se ferment sur les siens, comme un adieu, il est dos à moi et murmure ce mot, une fois, deux, puis s'avance, tourne les yeux vers moi, et à travers le voile salé qui embarricade ses regard il y a l'amour "infini" qu'il me porte. _Unendlihckeit, Bill. _Et Gustav entame son solo, pendant que j'explose mes ongles sur ma guitare. Pendant que j'explose mon âme contre son coeur.

**OoO**

Je tourne les yeux vers le réveil étincellant posé sur la table de chevet. Il est pas loin de 16h, et le soleil a cédé sa place à une pluie dilluvienne. Sombre spectacle au dehors, cet arbre torturé par les gouttes puissantes, ses feuilles secouées de tous côtés. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas penser. Le bruit de la pluie me fait peur.  
Bill a quitté la chambre depuis à peine quelques minutes et j'ai envie de hurler qu'il me manque déjà et que j'ai besoin de ses bras. Embrumé, les sens, tétanisés, les pensées. Eclartelé, mon coeur.

Je pose les pieds sur le sol, un peu hésitant. Dingue comme l'état de transe extasiant s'échappe rapidement. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, que son odeur à quitté mes dreads et que ses lèvres ne m'embrassent plus, il me semble que le temps a soudain ralentit pour que je vive mieux la souffrance de le voir s'échapper.

Brrr. Brrr.

Nolan.  
Je prends le portable.  
Et son sourire avec.  
Pleine figure.  
Il  
m'invite  
de  
nouveau.

**°Au risque de te paraitre agaçant. Ce soir alors ? °**

Ce soir, ce soir... Mon Dieu Tom, tu es immonde. Mon Dieu Tom, tu es un monstre.  
Mon Dieu. Tom. Il te manquera tellement ce soir que tu seras capable de faire n'importe quoi pour oublier ses doigts sur ta peau.  
Alors je lui répond pour lui demander l'heure, et le lieu. L'heure, tout de suite si je veux. L'endroit, un café, toujours. Les pistaches ont quand même l'air plus sympas.

Je m'habille, me prépare en vitesse, sourit étrangement à la glace comme si mon reflet emballé allait me donner du courage, et prend la direction du parking. John m'attend à côté de la voiture et tous deux entrons en silence. Installé à l'arrière, je le vois ajuster son rétroviseur et me faire un clin d'oeil invisible du bout des lèvres. _Merci, John, t'inquiète pas je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas faire un trop grand n'importe quoi ce soir. _

**OoO**

**- Hey, Tom ! **

J'entre dans le café les mains dans les poches et un sourire en coin, et avant même que je parcours la salle du regard je vois déjà Nolan me faire un signe en m'appellant. Il est quand même beau, Nolan...

**- Salut, Nolan. Alors, comment tu vas ?  
- Bien, bien.**

Une drôle de sensation s'empare de moi à peine installé à la table, et son ton ne fait qu'emplifier ce sentiment étrange. J'ai cette impression qu'on sait exactement ce à quoi pense l'autre et je me sens un peu nu devant ce garçon que je connais à peine.

**- Alors, ton frère ne t'en veux pas trop de l'avoir privé de nouvelles ?  
- Ca va... Ca va. J'me suis fais pardonner.  
- Ouais...**

Non-dit. J'mettrais ma main à couper qu'il sait très bien comment j'ai réussi, à m'faire pardonner.

**- Tes répétitions, ça s'passe comment ?**

Ma parole, il a le don pour poser les questions qui font mal lui.

**- Mal.  
- Ah.  
- J'ai envie de gerber dès que je vois ma guitare.  
- Bon dieu, tant que ça ?  
- Tant que ça.  
- J'aimerais bien te redonner gout à ça.  
- C'est pas vraiment possible Nolan. J'te l'ai dis, y'a pas grand chose qui peut m'aider.  
- Mmh...**

Il porte sa tasse de café à sa bouche, boit une gorgée, doucement, et lève les yeux vers moi avec un sourire dans les pupilles. C'est amusant parce qu'à travers une conversation qui n'a rien à voir avec nous, je comprend tout ce qu'il a envie de me dire au fond de lui. Ses sourcils noirs assombrissent un peu ses yeux clairs, et ses paumettes se réhaussent un peu quand se forme ce sourire si adorable dont il a le secret. Ses cheveux tombent autour de son visage, près de ses oreilles et de sa nuque, coiffés un peu dans la règle du désordre et divisés en multitudes de mèches qui font des pas de danse quand il tourne la tête.

La soirée s'est déroulée un peu comme nous l'avion prévu, c'est-à-dire que de questions sur les banalités, la conversation a peu à peu dévier vers les sujets qui nous étaient plus personnels.

**- Il doit bien y avoir une issue quand tu te retrouves dans cette situation... Enfin c'est ce que tu dis.  
- Toujours ce qu'on se dit.  
- Ouais, mais on l'attend longtemps aussi, cette issue.  
**  
Cette issue qui lui manquait c'était la solution pour arrêter de se faire vomir. Pendant des années il s'est amusé à repousser un peu plus les limites de son corps, à manger comme trois et à vomir comme personne. Il s'écoeurait lui même, il s'écoeurait à être trop gros, à être trop gourmand, et de plus en plus, parce que chaque jour il se voyait sombrer, il se regardait dans la glace et il voyait un garçon de douze ans fondre à vu d'oeil, des cernes sous les yeux et les joues creuses. Il n'était plus gros il était rachitique, mais maintenant se faire vomir c'était devenu une passion destructrice. Et la répugnance était devenu son lot quotidien. 

- Les gosses font parfois des choses idiotes.  
- Je crois qu'on reste longtemps des gosses, Nolan. Très longtemps...  
- Toujours est-il que j'ai fini pas m'en sortir. Je suis entré dans une clinique spécialisée, ce genre de nom qui te fout la chaire de poule rien que d'y penser, mais ça m'a aidé. Et j'suis sortit de là les os toujours aussi fragiles et un poids toujours trop bas, mais j'avais oublié de mettre mes doigts dans ma bouche comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Ca n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais mon Dieu, dans son regard, il y avait la marque des semaines passées là-bas, une souffrance qui l'avait, je crois, marqué pour toujours. Ses pupilles semblent vomir ces souvenirs et quand il me regarde, j'ai envie de prendre son visage dans mes mains, juste pour lui faire oublier ça, même le temps d'un instant.

_Nolan, gamin torturé, tu t'en es tellement bien sortit, avec tes yeux émeraude et la passion qu'ils portent en eux..._

**- Nolan ?  
****- Hmm... ?  
****- T'es beau.**


	7. Chapter 7

--Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le petit bug au début du chapitre 6. J'espère que cette fois je n'ai rien zappé--

Je voudrais vous dire merci. Parce que me lire c'est quelque chose de génial, que vous m'offrez. Et ce que vous dites de cette fanfic je trouve ça toujours plus agréable et étonnant chaque fois. Vos reviews m'encouragent, ça ne fait pas de doute. Merci encore, et j'espère vous voir aimer autant mon texte jusqu'à la fin.

A bientôt, à la prochaine suite

(l)

* * *

OoO

Minuit est passé depuis tout juste deux secondes. On marche dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de son appartement, mais je crois qu'on a un peu décidé de se perdre parce que voir la Lune et les étoiles c'est bien plus beau que les murs d'une maison. Les bus londoniens dessinent des ondes rouges autour de nous et Big Ben n'est pas encore assez loin pour que l'on n'entende pas son battement sourd. Ou c'est peut-être juste nos coeurs. Ou le vent qui nous emportent un peu plus loin que dans ces rues.

**- Un jour j'ai rêvé que le temps s'arrêtait.  
****- C'était comment ?  
****- Ca n'était plus.  
****- La fin du monde ?  
****- L'apocalyspe ce doit être bien plus beau que ça. Là, y'avait juste plus rien. Enfin, comme figé, la vie, les coeurs, le monde, nos doigts, nos mots. Figés. Et quand la mer immense n'a plus son balancement immortel alors il n'y a plus d'intérêt à la vie. Et quand tu ne joues plus de guitare il n'y a plus de son au bonheur. Tu n'crois pas ?**

Nolan est un magicien des mots qui a bien compris que la vie ce n'est pas fait pour être gâché. Ce n'est plus fait pour être gâché.  
Alors il monte sur un muret et attrape ma casquette, pour m'insciter à monter avec lui.

**- Le temps se passe de ma guitare, Nolan !**

Je crie un peu parce que le bruit des voitures couvre nos paroles. Je suis essoufflé parce que j'ai dû courir après lui, et à présent je me tiens comme je peux à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

**- Bien sûr que non, la vie a besoin de tes mains sur ce foutu instrument. Sinon, où va le monde ?  
- Il**** a déjà décidé de faire n'importe quoi, le monde...  
****- Arrête de penser, Tom.**

Il se retourne vers moi et m'embrasse soudainement, puis descend du mur et repart en courant vers on-ne-sais-où.

**- Nolan ! T'es fou !**

Mais il ne m'entend déjà plus. J'éclate de rire et le suis, en courant moi aussi. La poursuite d'un ange dans la nuit, tout est vivant autour de nous, tellement vivant que j'en crèverais presque de bonheur. Il est là, à quelques pas de moi à m'attendre, et dès je suis à portée il saisit ma main et m'emmène avec lui.

**- Viens Tom, on va réapprendre ensemble comment on fait pour être heureux.**

On est arrivés devant son immeuble. Ma main dans la sienne me donne envie de le suivre n'importe où. J'oublie tout. La mort d'Andréas, mes mutilations, la scène, les filles, Bill. Même Bill. Mais finalement c'est ce que je recherchais. _Arrête de penser, Tom._

Dans le noir de la cage d'escaliers, je l'aperçois qui s'arrête pour se tourner dans ma direction. Il n'a pas allumé la lumière. Il m'a piégé dans cet endroit étroit et ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en rendre compte, ses bras comme un barage entre l'étage suivant et moi.

J'entrouve mes lèvres pour laisser sa langue entrer. Et à peine l'ai-je sentit frôler la mienne qu'il s'écarte, plante ses yeux dans les miens et se détourne pour continuer son ascension. Ses doigts autour de ma paume.

On atteint le dernier étage, et je comprend qu'il m'a mené sur le toit de l'immeuble. J'émet un petit rire et sort à sa suite dans la nuit un peu froide.

**- Ici, il y a une vue d'immortels.**

Une vue d'immortels.

**- On peut rester ici à jamais et se noyer dans les lumières de Londres. Je mourrai ici, parce que c'est ici que je me sens bien.  
****- J'te l'souhaite alors. Mais ne meurs pas, pas encore. Pas maintenant.**

Son regard semble s'oublier au delà de l'horizon. Le piercing qu'il porte à côté de l'oeil brille dans l'obscurité, un peu comme ses yeux. Eux, ils étincellent de délice.

**- Tu me retiendras, Tom ?  
****- Je te retiendrai tant que je le pourrai.  
****- Alors ne meurs pas, toi non plus.**

Mais à l'instant mourir me parait tellement lointain que je n'y ai même pas songé une seconde.

On s'installe par terre, le souffle court, et il pose sa tête sur mon torse. Il ferme les yeux, l'air sereins, et laisse sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus, parce que je suis trop absorbée par ses traits. Il a une bouche un peu trop grande pour son visage, et porte une cicatrice au milieu du front. Il a une coupure près de l'oreille, sûrement s'est-il fait ça en se rasant. Des mèches cachent ses yeux par endroits. Ce qui est saisissant chez cet homme, c'est la perfection de ses imperfections.

Je tourne la tête un peu tout autour de moi et mon regard rencontre un énorme pouf à quelques mètres. Je le saisis et m'étend dessus, en prenant soin de faire bouger le moins possible la tête de Nolan toujours appuyée sur moi.

**- Bonne nuit Nolan...  
****- 'Nuit Tom, nuit...**

Et je reste comme ça, les yeux posés sur lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

OoO

Avec Nolan j'apprends à ne plus réfléchir. C'est un conteur né. Il m'embarque dans ses histoires tellement passionnantes à longueur de temps et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de l'écouter encore. Parfois, quand il me parle comme ça de ses personnages abracadabrants, je l'embrasse, parce que cette expression sur ce visage, cette passion, c'est simplement adorable, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En quelques jours, lui et moi nous sommes vus tous notre temps libre. Et autant dire tout le temps, puisque j'évite les répétitions et les conférences de presse.

Seulement il y a Bill, que je croise parfois dans les couloirs. Il a cet air déçu d'avant notre nuit sur le visage. Et je vois bien qu'il attend que je vienne lui parler. Mais lui parler de quoi ? Lui dire que oui, je vois Nolan tous les jours, oui il me plait, oui, peut-être peut-on dire que nous deux, nous sommes ensemble... ? Il sait déjà tout ça. Et jamais je n'irai le provoquer d'une telle façon.

Une fois de plus, je m'apprête à sortir dans les rues de Londres. Alors que je ferme la porte de ma chambre, je sens une présence dans mon dos. Bill, ça ne peut être que lui.

**- Comment va Nolan ?  
****- Merde Bill... T'as pas d'autres questions ?  
****- Okay. Comment va cette enflure ?  
****- ... Il va bien.**

J'ose à peine me retourner pour le regarder en face. Depuis ce jour, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, j'évite le plus possible son regard. Mais là, il va bien falloir que je m'y soumette, et que je lui dise cette vérité qu'il me demande.

**- Il va bien, et je vais justement le rejoindre.  
****- C'est un bon coup ?  
****- Putain, Bill ! **

Je serre les dents, furieux, et part en direction du hall de l'hotel. Il ne me suit pas. J'entends juste quelques mots. Rien du tout, un murmure.

**- _N'oublies pas trop notre promesse..._**

Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ?

J'entre dans la voiture après avoir salué John. Il a l'air en forme aujourd'hui, et m'observe avec des yeux brillants. John heureux. Quelque chose de très beau.

**- Toujours pareil ?  
****- Toujours, John, toujours.  
****- Vous êtes amoureux, pas vrai ?  
****- Ahah ! John... Ouais, j'suis amoureux.  
****- Un beau garçon semble-t-il. Je l'ai déjà vu en couverture d'un livre anglais. Jeune écrivain de talent, je pense qu'il peut faire quelque chose de ses mains. De grandes choses, même.**

Il me fait un clin d'oeil puis reporte son attention sur la route. Je ne savais même pas tout ça. Il vient de m'apprendre quelque chose.

**- Mmh, sûrement oui...  
****- Je suis heureux pour vous, Tom.  
****- Merci, John.  
****  
**Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte réellement de l'effet que me fait sa remarque. John c'est un père. Pour moi, c'est le père attentionné et consciencieux que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu, alors le décevoir ce serait horrible. Il semble qu'il se soit renseigné sur Nolan, il n'a pas dû apprendre ça par hasard. Et le fait qu'il prenne aussi bien que je sois avec un garçon c'est vraiment un soulagement. Non pas que je culpabilise, mais voilà. C'est John. Comme un père. Et j'ai déjà déçu Bill, je ne voudrais pas le décevoir lui aussi.

**- Bonne journée, Tom.  
****- A toi aussi. Et... Merci encore.**

Je claque la porte et entre dans l'immeuble. Nolan est en haut, comme toujours. Il a une pochette à dessin posée sur les genoux et des feuilles en pagaille étalées dessus. A côté de lui, sur une caisse en bois retournée, des crayons dans tous les sens. De l'encre. Et puis, tout autour de lui, des rêves.

Il porte ses lunettes, et lève ses yeux verts de ses écrits.

**- Bonjour bel inconnu.  
****- Bonjour monsieur l'écrivain.  
****- Haha, écrivain est un bien grand mot.  
****- Tu as des mains d'écrivain, regarde, des tâches d'encre sur les doigts et cette bosse d'écriture. Bill l'a aussi. Mais lui met ses écrits au service de la musique.  
****- Mmh... Fais voir tes mains ?**

Je m'installe à côté de lui et lui tend mes mains. Elles sont un peu rugueuses, à cause des cordes de ma guitare, et mes ongles sont très courts. Et ce sont des mains longues et fines, comme celles de Bill.

**- Et si tu me montrais ce qu'elles savent faire, Tom ?**

Comment ça, ce qu'elles savent faire ... ?

Il se retourne et sort une guitare sèche de derrère la caisse en bois. Ah, je vois.  
Elle est abîmée, mal accordée, et un peu poussièreuse. Mais c'est une guitare, et n'importe quelle guitare me convient, tant qu'elle fait de la musique et que je me souviens comment on en joue.

**- Fais moi Piece by Piece. Je la trouve superbe cette chanson. Tu la connais ?  
****- Ouais, j'peux me souvenir je pense. Et tu veux que je chante dessus aussi ?  
****- Evidement.  
****- T'es fou.  
****- Ouais.  
****- Humf.  
****- Allez !  
****- Okay.**

Je prend l'instrument, joue quelques notes, accorde, rejoue quelques notes, accorde, fait quelques accords et accorde de nouveau, tend l'oreille, les cordes sous mes doigts vibrent et ça fait du bien, je me sens un peu chez moi avec une guitare entre mes mains. Je n'aurais pas pensé me souvenir aussi facilement de cette chanson, et pourtant tout me revient comme ça, aussi clairement que Rette mich, et les souvenirs avec, bien sûr, il y a cinq ans, quand je jouais et que Gus tapotait sa batterie dans mon dos, quand Bill avait une voix de gosse et qu'il nous chantait ça en souriant, assis sur un vieux bureau que nos parents avaient abandonnés là, dans la cave. On se faisait à peine remarquer dans notre village à cette époque et maintenant c'est des pays entiers qui nous attendent en tournant.

Mais me retrouver là, dans l'intimité de Nolan, ça m'empêche de penser à ce stresse et aux conséquences de tout ce que je fais. Je suis là où personne ne peut me voir. Je joue de la guitare, alors que depuis un bon moment déjà je suis devenue allergique à tout ça. Et avec son regard posé sur moi, quand je commence à chanter de ma voix un peu trop rauque, je me sens bien. Je suis bien.

**_- Sitting on a corner street  
Children playing at my feet  
See the smiles on ice cream faces  
Feel myself begin to sink  
As the wind blows through my skin _**

Leaves me open to temptation  
Cause nothing ever lasts forever  
We're like flowers in this vase, together

You and me, it's pulling me down  
Tearing my down, piece by piece  
And you can't see That's it's like a disease  
Killing me now, it's so hard to breathe

J'ai du mal à croire que je suis en train de chanter, alors que je déteste faire ça. Mais pour Nolan, il semble que je sois prêt à faire bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

A la fin de la chanson, je me tourne vers lui et pose la guitare sur mes genoux. Lui, il a le regard de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner quelque chose.

**- T'as même pas vomi.  
****- Haha !  
****- Pas vrai ?  
****- Ouais t'as raison. Et sûrement grâce à toi.  
****- J'savais que je pouvais le faire. J'suis vraiment trop génial.**

Il éclate de rire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air de rien. Puis il rassemble ses brouillons et les range dans la pochette, met ses crayons en vrac dans ses poches et relève ses lunettes avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donne sur l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

**- T'as faim, mon Tom ?  
****- De toi.**

Il s'arrête soudain et lève un sourcil, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

**- Ah oui ?  
****- Oui... Un peu trop, parfois...  
****- Ca n'est jamais trop, Tom.**

Alors je l'ai suivis dans son appartement. J'ai retrouvé le décor chocolat de sa chambre et l'ambiance sereine qu'elle dégage. Et puis j'ai découvert son corps dans des draps blanc cassé, son visage dessiné sur ses oreillés rouges sang et ses mains crispées sur son sommier gris moderne. J'ai sentis ses muscles, savouré ses courbes, dévisagé sa peau. J'ai vibré avec lui au son lointain de The Police, nos gémissement couvrant _Every breath you take_ du bout des lèvres.

Cette nuit là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Je me souviendrai de la douceur de Nolan, de ses paroles enchanteresses et de ses mains, surtout ses mains, un peu d'ivresse maladroite lorsqu'il s'est cramponné à ma nuque quand je suis entré en lui. Et cette nuit là, il m'a fait réaliser qu'aimer tendrement était aussi une très belle chose...


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolée, il me semble que cette suite n'est pas très longue, mais je l'ai arrêtée là où il me semblait être le plus judicieux de l'arrêter. Bref :)  
Oh, là, il faut que je réponde aux reviews individuellement, parce que c'est trop.

**_Ayana Sama_** : Dankeeeeee. Je suis comblée par ces trois seuls mots. Merci beaucoup.  
_**Alexia**_ : Huhu, merci mademoiselle, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant.  
**_Reila666_** : Aaah faire pleurer quelqu'un avec mes histoires c'est un de mes plus grands rêves. Chouette ! Regarde, il y a un peu de Bill et Tom dans ce morceaux. : En tout cas, merci à toi aussi pour ces compliments. Merci d'aimer.  
**_Chimi_** : Oh tu m'en vois flattée. Je te remercie (aussi : ) et, d'accooord, je continue. Encore un bon moment je crois.  
**_Nao_** : T'es folle, toi huhu. Et d'accord, d'accord, JE LAISSE TOMBER MES PLANS !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout l'monde. (L)

* * *

_« Andréas est mort il y a maintenant la moitié d'une année. Nolan et moi, ça dure depuis quelques mois déjà, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est important, le temps je ne le vois pas passer, pourvu que je sois dans ses bras. Depuis ce fameux jour où Bill est sortit de la chambre dans laquelle nous avons laissé libre notre désir, nous n'avons plus eu de conversation vraiment sérieuse. Il semble vouloir me sonder chaque fois qu'on se retrouve à la même table ou dans la même pièce que lui.  
__Mais de toute façon, notre manager, David, à annoncé aux médias que nous devons prendre des vacances et nos moments en tête à tête deviennent de plus en plus rare. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Nolan, et les autres sont rentrés chez eux pour respirer un peu. Je crois que l'attitude de mon frère et moi les exaspère, et nous voir nous ignorer de la sorte sans raison apparente les laisse perplexes. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de la promesse que l'on s'est faite. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il croit, mais moi, jamais je n'ai voulu l'abandonner. C'était ça notre marché. On aime chacun de notre côté, mais rien n'effacera jamais nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais je crois qu'il s'est mit en tête que je veux l'oublier. Et ça, c'est complètement débile. »_

**- Ça ne peut plus durer.**

Je referme mon cahier, dans lequel j'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire des mots en vrac, des paroles de chansons qui me viennent parfois, ou comme à l'instant, mes pensées.

Depuis quelques jours, le regard de Bill sur moi me pèse. J'aimerais lui prouver que je n'ai pas mis de point final à nous deux, mais ma relation avec Nolan lui prouve tout le contraire. Et trahir Nolan… Bon Dieu, tout ça est bien trop compliqué. Et dans cette bataille je suis le seul conscient des enjeux. Et par ma propre bêtise je risque de les perdre les deux.

Mais Bill est mon frère, avant tout. Je ne peux pas le laisser…

Je descend dans le hall et parcourt la pièce du regard . Elle est déserte, hormis une femme installée derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et les habituels gardes du corps postés un peu partout dans l'hôtel, en permanence. Nous ne sommes pourtant que les deux depuis près d'un mois. Mais Bill et moi vallons bien cette protection, vu les réactions excessives de nos fans.

Les portes automatiques de l'entrée s'ouvrent soudain, et je tourne la tête dans leur direction.

**- Bill ! **

Il s'immobilise sur le seuil, les sourcils froncés. Il ne s'est pas fait de coiffure spéciale aujourd'hui, et il porte sa casquette et ses lunettes noires comme chaque fois qu'il sort se balader.

**- 'Lut, Tom.  
****- Bill, écoute… Faudrait qu'on parle.  
****- De quoi, exactement ? **

Je baisse la voix.

**-De nous.**

Il inspire un peu plus fort, relève ses lunettes et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

**- Il y a encore un nous, Tom ?**

Son ton est glacial, et je manque de perdre pied face au dédain qui s'est peint sur son visage. Mais j'ai décidé qu'on parlerait, et c'est ce qu'on fera.

**- Oui. Il y a le nous qu'il y a toujours eu et puis… Celui que tu penses avoir rayé. Que tu penses que j'ai rayé, moi.  
****- T'es qu'un idiot, j'ai jamais rien rayé. Jamais rien.  
****- Moi non plus, Bill. Alors s'il te plais, il faut qu'on en discute, tous les deux.  
****- Ouais… Peut-être.**

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches arrières et fait une grimace d'acquiescement. Il n'a finalement pas été dur à persuader… Mais je le savais. Il n'attend que ça, de toute façon.

Je me retourne et envisage de rebrousser chemin pour qu'on aille parler dans ma chambre. Mais il me retient par le bras et approche son visage de moi. Dans ses yeux, il y a un désir brûlant, et je me surprend à respirer un peu trop fort en l'observant.

**- Écoute, Tom, c'est pas bien prudent de se retrouver seul dans la même chambre, je crois. Pour ton couple, tout ça … Allons prendre un vers, tu veux ? **

Ai-je vraiment me choix ?

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons du bâtiment ensemble. Je fais signe à John que nous allons marcher un peu, et de loin je vois son regard protecteur qui me fait signe.  
Bill ne dit pas un mot pendant un moment, et je le vois se mordre les lèvres, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Mais quoi, exactement, je ne saurais le dire…

**- On s'est fait une promesse, Bill, et je n'ai pas oublié.  
****- C'est vrai ?  
****- Jamais d'la vie.  
****- Alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu m'as laissé de côté ? Que ce Nolan m'a volé ton putain d'cœur et que je me retrouve comme un abruti à n'être même pas capable de t'oublier ?  
****- Bill… Bien sûr, j'ai un seul cœur, mais j'suis capable d'aimer bien plus qu'une personne. On se l'était dit ça, merde, t'as oublié ?  
****- J'ai cru que je pourrais, Tom. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait y arriver comme ça, et qu'moi, j'allais me trouver quelqu'un pour combler le vide. Mais c'est quand même sacrément dégoûtant de faire un truc pareil à une personne. Alors en attendant j'pense qu'à toi et cette seule fois où tu m'as offert bien plus que l'amour d'un frère.  
****- Bill…**

On a oublié d'aller boire un verre quelque part, on marche seulement, un peu en diagonale, parce qu'on a bien trop mal l'un pour l'autre. Mal pour cette promesse qu'on a peur de voir disparaître.

**- Allez, Tom… C'est pas grave. T'es heureux, c'est le principal. Pas vrai ?  
****- Tu sais bien qu'ton bonheur c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Sûrement une des choses les plus importantes.  
****- Alors laisse tomber Nolan et fais moi l'amour.**

Il s'est arrêté, et moi j'ai écouté ses paroles sans vraiment être choqué. Dans le fond, c'est ce qui me tracasse depuis quelques temps.

**- Mais Nolan c'est le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse, Bill…  
****- Ouais. J'sais bien. Oublies, oublies ça Tom. Oublies.**

Et il m'a tourné le dos. Il a enfoncé sa casquette un peu plus sur sa tête, il a remit ses lunettes et a soupiré un peu. Et il est partit. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu le suivre et l'obliger à s'arrêter, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. J'aurais pu lui dire que nous deux, j'en crevais de manque. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'une vie sans lui, ça ressemble à un grand trou noir. J'aurais pu lui murmurer que je l'aime.

Mais je n'en ai rien fait. Je suis resté là quelques instant, et puis j'ai marché, droit devant, sans penser à rien. Nolan est partit en vacances il y a quatre jours. Et moi je me retrouve seul. Là. Comme un idiot.

OoO

Le temps file et mes pensées se font de plus en plus désagréables. Déjà deux nuits que je rêve d'un Bill immonde, un étranger, qui me hurle à la figure et qui crache des insultes tant qu'il peut. Et puis souvent, dans ces rêves, je le vois agoniser, comme mourir d'amour.

Le couteau que j'ai délaissé depuis un bon moment a retrouvé le chemin de mes veines et ça fait d'autant plus mal que je sais que Nolan verra ça. Il rentre dans moins d'une semaine et je me torture presque tous les jours. À ce rythme, je me serai vidé de mon sang avant son retour.

Et là, je réalise quelque chose.

Je

suis

faible.

OoO

**- TOM ! T'ES FIER DE TOI ? **

Ça doit faire un quart d'heure qu'il me hurle dessus sans s'arrêter, je suis presque en admiration devant la solidité de ses cordes vocales. Si ce n'était pas en de telles circonstances, je crois que je lui aurais fait la remarque. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas très judicieux…

**- Mais bon Dieu, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Regarde !  
****- C'est bon Nolan, j'ai vu, c'est moi qui l'ai fais j'te rappelle.**

Il me lance un regard noir et respire à fond, comme pour se calmer. Je l'ai mis hors de lui, en faisant ça. Et je continue, avec mes remarques. Je suis de mauvaise humeur et il le sait, c'est pourquoi il tente, lui, de se calmer.

J'ai remarqué que quand on se dispute, Nolan et moi, c'est souvent lui qui fait l'effort d'arranger les choses. Ce mec est parfait…

**- Ecoute, j'me sentais pas bien, on peut passer à autre chose ?  
****- C'est à cause de Bill.  
****- Pardon ?  
****- C'est à cause de Bill, pas vrai ? Il te manque trop. **

Putain…

**- Non, écoute, non, Nolan, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'me sentais pas très bien, j'avais… J'avais envie de te voir et j'pouvais pas, et en ce moment j'me rend compte qu'on a totalement arrêté le groupe, et ça m'fais mal, tu comprends ? Mais c'est pas nous, c'est pas Bill et moi, c'est pas ça…**

Ma colère a cédé sa place à un profond désarroi et je bafouille en essayant de m'expliquer. Nolan comprend bien trop vite ma façon de voir les choses, et ça en devient effrayant. Et le voir réaliser que je suis amoureux de mon frère me fait totalement paniquer.

**- Tom… P'tain, si je t'aimais pas, si je t'aimais pas comme ça je crois que j'aurais déjà tout arrêté.  
****- Mais…  
****- Laisse, c'est bon. Arrête de te faire du mal.  
****- …  
****- Jure-le moi.  
****- Nolan…  
****- Jure-le, bordel, jure-le Tom !  
****- J'te le promet, j'arrête ça.**

Des larmes dessinent des méandres salés sur ses joues et il esquisse un sourire à ces mots. Et puis il me prend dans ses bras, et me serre comme jamais il ne m'a serré. Il ne m'a pas demandé d'oublier Bill, seulement de ne plus me mutiler. Et dans son regard j'ai bien vu qu'il est, et ce certainement depuis le début, résigné à me voir l'aimer comme ça. Lui, mon jumeau.

**- Allez, viens par là…**

Je l'embrasse et, tout en l'incitant à se coucher, commence à le déshabiller. Ses mains s'activent à la même et tâche et bientôt, alors que la nuit tombe doucement sur la ville, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre. À présent je connais par cœur sa peau et son corps, et lorsque je saisis ses épaules pour entrer en lui, toutes nos nuits me reviennent en mémoire. Et c'est beau. Toutes nos caresses, tous nos cris. Et sur son dos je peux encore voir la trace de mes ongles, souvenirs de ces instants.

Mais, alors que je m'apprête à lui faire l'amour, il m'arrête soudain, une main posée sur mon ventre et, aussi rapidement qu'agilement, échange les rôles. La scène me rappelle mon unique fois avec Bill, mais je chasse cette image de mes pensées pour ne penser qu'à Nolan.

**- Viens, mon amour, c'est à moi de diriger la danse.**

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et, doucement, avance son bassin vers mon intimité.  
J'ai un hoquet stupéfait quand je sens sa virilité me pénétrer, mais cette fois, la douleur s'efface presque aussitôt pour laisser mon plaisir éclater.

**- Aaah, Nolan !**

Et il m'a fait l'amour, douloureusement, ses doigts crispés autour de mon bassin et sa tête posée entre mes épaules. Il a gémit, il a crié, et je l'ai accompagné dans ses moindres mouvements. Et puis, ensemble, on a atteint l'absolution, et lorsque je l'ai embrassé, empli d'amour et le souffle court, j'ai vu dans ses yeux ce à quoi je m'attendais : il pleure.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Vanity **_: Han, merci beaucoup, j'irai jeter un coup d'oeil à l'oeuvre de Polonius Silver quand j'en aurai l'occasion : Je suis vraiment sans mot devant les compliments que tu me fais. Merci, vraiment.

**_Chise_** : Aaah, oui, Tom est un paradoxal (Rien de plus beau que les paradoxes (L)) Toujours est-il que je comprend ton allergie à Nolan, et je t'avais l'avoir détesté de s'être imposé comme ça entre les jumeaux. J'imagine que ce chapitre va te plaire :) En tout cas merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

**_Ayana-Sama_** : Welcome, c'est un plaisir de l'écrire et de la partager avec des lecteurs comme toi :

**_Chimi_** : Le drame ? Quel drame ? Jamais de drame chez moi. Huhu j'espère que ce chapitre va te convenir huhu

**_Billnamimoureuse_** : J'aime les gens à fond dans les histoires qu'ils lisent. Danke :

_**T0kito**_ : Merci pour ton soutien, simplement. Review à chaque chapitre, d'un coup, wouahou j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu ça, je suis extrêmement flattée et terriblement contente/ Franchement merci de me lire comme ça et m'apprécier autant ce que je fais. (L)

**_Misaki12 _**: ... J'sais pas quoi dire alors juste : Merci

**_Alexia_** : Hihi merci de me suivre.

**_Pixie_** : J'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte si ce que je fais est bien, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui me pousse à partager pour avoir des avis. Je te remercie d'avoir donné le tien, et surtout de dire ce que tu dis, ça me fait réellement plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**_Sushiland_** : Rooh merciii. Hé bien justement voilà une suite :

**_Encore une fois un grnad merci pour votre soutien, pour lire et commenter, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je vais continuer le plus longtemps possible et j'espère vous voir encore là jusqu'à la fin de cette fic (que j'aurai du mal à finir parce qu'elle n'appelle pas du tout de fin en fait) _**

Bonne lecture à tous. Je vous aime Hihi

* * *

. 

Après cet épisode, il y a quelque chose de différent entre nous, comme un truc de brisé. Même s'il m'aime comme un fou, et certainement à cause de ça, Nolan n'arrive pas à se détacher de mes problèmes et à me laisser vivre sans toujours se soucier de moi. Je sais qu'il tente de m'aider, mais il ne se rend pas compte que c'est en agissant comme ça que je m'enferme dans une bulle impossible à percer. Je m'en veux de plus en plus de le laisser à l'écart, mais je me dis qu'il va se détruire à force de m'aimer. Je vais le détruire.

Pourtant, avant qu'il parte en vacances, tout allait très bien. À présent, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me comprend plus. Qu'on ne se cerne plus. Et c'est terrible… Terrible.

On se voit toujours beaucoup, mais je dors plus souvent à l'hôtel qu'à un certain moment. Je me demande parfois si la situation avait été différente s'il n'était pas partit ces deux semaines.

Aujourd'hui, je reste à l'hôtel toute la journée. Nolan m'agace, et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans des discussions à n'en plus finir. Je préférais ces moments où lui et moi nous parlions à demi mots. La voix dans les poches et les doigts dans les cheveux.

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil du hall. J'ai posé ma tête contre le dossier et une musique apaisante passe dans mes oreilles. J'essai d'oublier que la vie est un peu trop compliquée parfois. Qu'être des célébrités adulées ne nous épargne pas les sentiments contradictoires et les peines d'amour.

**- Salut mon grand.**

Je lève les yeux vers la voix et souris à mon frère.

**- Salut Bill. Tu vas bien ?  
****- Mieux que toi on dirais…  
****- Oh, j'en sais rien. Ça va, j'm'en sors.**

La présence de Bill ne peut pas être plus bienvenue à l'instant. Tout chez lui me manque, et surtout depuis que les choses vont mal entre Nolan et moi. Et puis, son seul regard rassurant suffit à me mettre à l'aise. Depuis notre discussion il semble s'est résigné à m'en vouloir. Il paraît même s'être détaché, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, me fait un peu peur.

**- Ton couple bat le l'aile, pas vrai ?  
****- Mouais…  
****- C'est de ma faute ?  
****- Non, Bill. C'est la mienne.  
****- J'aimerais bien que ce soit de ma faute.**

Je ris un peu et pousse sur mes bras pour sortir du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais un peu trop enfoncé. Je me retrouve face à lui, tout près de son visage, et je détourne les yeux, un peu gêné.

**- Tu sais, en ce moment, quand ses mains sont sur moi c'est les tiennes que je vois.  
****- Tom…  
****- T'as personne, toi ?  
****- Une fille, comme ça…  
****- T'es pas libre ? Mince alors.  
****- Tom, pour toi j'serai toujours libre. Tu sais bien, ça. Mais c'est toi qui veux pas de moi.  
****- Bill j'voudrais que tu te rendes compte comme j'ai besoin de toi et comme je meurs de trouille de te perdre.**

Il semble frémir à ces paroles et, sans rien répondre, il me saisit la main et m'emmène à sa suite en direction de l'ascenseur qui mène à nos chambres.

Une fois enfermés dans cet espace étroit, il me laisse à peine le temps de respirer et me plaque aussitôt contre un des murs. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse m'immobiliser de ses mains, alors qu'il embrasse mon cou avec cette passion que je n'ai pas oubliée, et qu'il bloque mon bassin avec force. La musique discrète filtrée par les hauts-parleurs fixés au plafond est bientôt recouverte par mes gémissements. Sa cuisse entre mes jambes commence à me rendre dingue.

**- B-Bill, j'peux pas faire ça… J'peux pas…  
****- Qui te dis que tu auras quelque chose à faire ?**

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il trouverait quelque chose à répondre. Alors je décide de le laisser faire. Parce que j'en meurs d'envie, parce que Bill est tout pour moi, parce que ça ne va pas avec Nolan, et parce que je suis un salaud.

**- Oh Bill, c'est tellement bon de te retrouver…  
****- Tu verras Tom, ce sera comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés…**

Il glisse une main dans mon pantalon, et dans un sursaut de plaisir, j'entrouvre les yeux et regarde en face de moi. Et je nous vois. Collés l'un à l'autre, notre reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, je vois mes jambes tremblantes et une des sienne remontée, je vois le bas de son dos et son jean un peu large, je vois mes traits extasiés et ses cheveux de jais dans mon cou. Je vois ces deux frères fous l'un de l'autre, qui se dévorent d'amour et d'envie, et je n'ai pas honte. Je n'ai plus honte de ce désir, simplement parce que j'ai compris que lui et moi ce sera toujours comme ça. Et à l'instant, nos deux corps emmêlés est la plus belle image présente dans mon esprit.

_**- Je t'aime.**_

À ces mots, il inspire brusquement et mord doucement mon cou. Sa main caresse de loin ma virilité et j'étouffe d'envie. L'ascenseur est arrêté depuis longtemps, et les portes s'ouvrent et se ferment comme pour nous montrer qu'il est tant de sortir. Je pousse délicatement Bill et commence à avancer vers la sortie. Il relève la tête, et avec un sourire, m'embrasse. Mon cœur manque d'exploser quand je vois que dans ses yeux, il y a de nouveau ce regard plein de vie dont je suis fou.

Il se sépare de moi, lance des regards dans toutes les directions pour êtres sûr que personne ne peut nous voir, et saisit mes vêtements pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Nous rejoignons la chambre de Bill. Son lit est en désordre, des vêtements étalés sur toute sa surface, et le sol est jonché de boites de gâteaux vides.

**- Dis donc, avec toute ça, t'as pas grossis j'espère.  
****- Et tu voudrais plus de moi, si c'était le cas ?  
****- Non, j'aime les corps beaux, sexy, et sveltes.  
****- Charogne !  
****- Attends, je vais vérifier tout de suite…**

Je le plaque contre le mur et l'oblige à enlever sa chemise. Toujours ce torse, un peu bronzé, peu musclé, et sa peau brûlante qui me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Sans hésitation, je le pousse devant moi et l'incite à s'étendre par terre. Alors que je me met à cheval sur lui je le vois qui grimace, certainement à cause des bouts de cartons sous son dos.

**- Tu n'avais qu'à ranger ta chambre.  
****- J'avais pas prévu que tu m'obligerais à me coucher par terre ! Et d'abord, tu vas me faire quoi ?  
****- Fais l'innocent…**

J'enlève mon tee-shirt à mon tour, défait le bouton de mon pantalon et le laisse poser ses mains sur mes cuisses, puis je fais la même chose avec son jean. Et puis sans crier gare, je descend pour gagner son entre-jambe, tire en même temps sur son pantalon et, aussitôt, sur son caleçon.

**- Aaah, d'accord…  
****- Tais toi, mon amour, et juge.**

Je pose ma main sur son sexe et commence le mouvement de va et vient. Immédiatement, je sens sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux et ses doigts se crisper un peu. Et puis je l'enveloppe de mes lèvres, doucement, je joue avec ma langue et appuie volontairement avec mon piercing, et je laisse même parfois mes dents frôler ce membre sensible. Quand je lève les yeux vers son visage, je reconnais son attitude extasié, sa bouche entrouverte et sa poitrine qui se soulève à toute allure.

**- Han, Tom…**

Je continue mon manège pendant quelques minutes mais je ne vais pas au bout. Ce n'est pas que l'idée me dégoûte, mais je ne voudrais pas que son plaisir s'envole trop rapidement.

Nos corps s'emmêlent lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je sens ses bras se nouer dans mon dos, doucement. Il a l'air fragile, tout à coup. À ma merci. Tellement désirable.

Je bouge sur lui en douceur pour l'exciter encore un peu puis lui susurre à l'oreille de se retourner. Il hoche la tête en souriant, m'offre un dernier baiser et me cède son dos et tout son corps. Sans même y prêter attention nous avons ôté les vêtements qui nous restaient et je me couche enfin contre lui, peau contre peau, âme contre âme, désir contre désir. Et j'entre en lui, avec lenteur. Notre envie n'est pas ardente. Elle est amoureuse.

Deux corps presque identiques, perdu l'un dans l'autre. Le plus beau des hommes offert à moi dans l'obscurité de cette chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fois j'répondrai pas directement à vos reviews pour la simple raison qu'il y en a beaucoup et que j'sais plus quoi répondre, à part merci, merci, merci, et encore merci de me suivre, de commenter, d'aimer évidement, merci pour tout et je suis vraiment contente d'écrire pour des gens comme vous qui appréciez l'écriture d'une telle façon. Qui la faites vivre, et qui me soutenez. Bref, thank you all :)

(Chise pardon, j'voulais dire "j'avoue l'avoir détesté de s'être imposé" voilà x) )

Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, j'suis contente que vous découvriez et que vous ayez le courage de tout lire xD  
Immeeeeeenses mercis, bisous à tous, un pardon pour poster aussi tard et encore une fois bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant. ;) (L)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

.****

« Bonjour, mon amour… » 

Sa voix comme une mélodie.

**« Je veux te raconter une histoire. »**

Et ses mains sur moi, tendrement.

**« Il était une fois… Nous. »**

Nous avons regagné le lit, il doit être trois heures du matin, peut-être un peu plus. La vie est douce, avec lui.

**« Une naissance. Deux âmes. Des cris qui se mélangent, des vies qui se confondent. Aux premiers battements, déjà, nos cœurs étaient à l'unisson. »**

Ses doigts se promènent sur mon torse. La fenêtre entrouverte laisse entrer l'air frais de dehors.

**« Ces gosses qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux avaient envie de vivre plus fort que n'importe qui. Toi, tu as eu envie d'une guitare. Moi d'un micro. Et puis comme ça, on s'est fait un monde. Deux gars ont débarqué, des mecs très sympas et tous les quatre on est allés encore plus loin. »**

Il chuchote et dans le noir j'entends sous sourire.

**« Y'avait plus de limites, on avait épousé la musique et c'était la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'on n'ai jamais connu, parce qu'on la vivait ensemble. »**

Je ris un peu, passe ma main sur sa joue, je l'écoute, encore, et je me saoule à sa voix.

**« On écrivait les textes ensemble. Et plus le temps avançait plus la musique me faisait réaliser à quel point je t'aimais. Mais c'était l'amour d'un jumeau à son jumeau, pas vrai ? Mais t'étais beau quand t'écrivais Tom, quand tu dessinais ces notes sur une partition et quand tu te torturais un peu avec les paroles de Schwarz. J'avais pas réalisé que j'avais envie de chaque partie de toi, de tes lèvres qui chantent les accords et de tes mains qui dansent sur les cordes, j'avais pas encore compris que j'avais besoin de ton souffle contre moi et de ton dos contre mon torse. »**

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et pourtant c'est comme s'il me criait ces mots dans le noir intense de la chambre. C'est un peu une nouvelle chanson qu'il écrit. Qu'il m'écrit, à moi.

**« Alors voilà, nous deux c'est devenu plus, bien plus que fraternel et j'en crevais chaque jour de ne pas te serrer contre moi, j'arrivais plus à oublier ce désir, tu sais, Tom, c'était terrible. »**

Je ferme les yeux. Sa souffrance gravée en moi au couteau.

**« Andréas est partit, j'crois que je lui en ai voulu parce que je savais que tu l'aimais, tu m'en avais un peu parlé, comme ça, tu croyais que j'l'avais pas vu, mais tes yeux parlent tellement Tom, pas besoin de mot. Et tu sais, il t'as quitté et j'ai cru que t'allais mourir, que t'allais te laisser partir toi aussi et je savais plus quoi faire. »**

Par réflexe, j'ai passé ma main sur mes poignets qui gardaient des cicatrices de ma douleur.

**« Je savais que tu te mutilais Tom, et tu l'as encore fais quand Nolan est partit en vacances, je savais que tu te vidais de ton sang, je savais que plusieurs soirs de suite t'as bu sans t'arrêter, je sais que tout ça tu le faisais pour oublier, pour l'oublier, et m'oublier aussi. Je savais que t'étais perdu Tom et je savais plus comment te ramener. »**

Dans le silence j'ai entendu ses larmes couler.

**« Mais t'es revenu. Que tu sois revenu grâce à lui ou grâce à moi ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important c'est que je t'aime, et que t'es là, que t'es en vie, Tom. Mon Tom, j'veux pas te perdre tu sais, j'ai déjà eu trop mal quand Andréas est mort j'pourrai pas survivre à une deuxième blessure comme celle là. Et puis si tu t'en vas moi j'ai plus rien à faire ici. Y'a plus de monde si t'es plus là pour le regarder. »**

Dans le silence, mes larmes rejoignent ses siennes.

**« Alors peu importe où tu vas, si tu t'en vas, je serai toujours là si t'en as envie, si t'en as besoin. J'me sacrifie pas, c'est juste que j'aie tout le temps de t'attendre. J'ai pas de projet d'avenir sans toi. »**

Bill…

**« J'ai pas d'avenir sans toi, Tom. »**

Moi non plus, Bill…

**« Je t'aime… Je t'aime, Bill. Essai de t'en souvenir quand les choses n'iront plus. Essai de t'en souvenir quand je deviendrai odieux. Bill. Essai de te souvenir que c'est toi, et juste toi. Personne d'autre n'aura ta place. T'es pas juste mon jumeau, pas seulement. T'es mon âme-sœur Bill, t'es celui qui fait que j'vis. T'es ma vie. Souviens-toi de ça quand je m'éloignerai un peu trop. Et crie le fort, pour que mon cœur l'entende quand mes yeux ne sauront plus voir. Y'a que toi qui saura faire ça, alors fais le. M'lâche pas, jamais, m'lâche pas Bill.  
****- Jamais d'la vie.  
****- Bon Dieu, comme je t'aime…»  
**

OoO

**- C'est moi.  
****- Tom ? Bon Dieu, quelle heure il est ?  
****- Cinq heure et demi du matin. J'ai pas trop la notion du temps excuse moi… Nolan, ouvre s'il te plait.**

Un silence, puis le bruit, bien connu, de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches qui me sépare de lui et attend devant la porte de son appartement. Bruit de serrure, grognements, bâillements. Nolan est devant moi et m'invite à entrer.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire de si important en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
****- Nolan…  
****- Tom. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
****- C'est que…  
****- Bon Dieu explique toi.  
****- D'accord. Écoute, Nolan, nous deux ça peut plus durer, ça ne marche plus. Y'a quelque chose de cassé, quelque chose en moins, j'sais pas, on s'entend plus. C'est fini.  
****- Tom, non… Non, on peut encore arranger les choses, on peut…  
****- Non, Nolan, on peut rien faire. On s'engueule tout le temps, tu t'en rends pas compte ?  
****- Y'a de bons moments aussi…  
****- J'te baise ou j'te crache à la gueule. Voilà ce que c'est devenu.**

Il n'a rien répondu, et c'était bien normal. J'étais tellement injuste avec lui. Pourtant, j'avais envie de m'asseoir près de lui, de lui parler de ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Au début. J'voulais lui prouver que j'avais été amoureux de lui, réellement, que c'était pas des mensonges. Jamais. Que je l'aimais encore, mais plus assez, et que bientôt ce qui restait allait partir en fumée parce qu'on ne se supportait plus.

Mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'il me retienne, qu'il m'embrasse, que je le regarde trop en face et que je me persuade que nous deux ça pouvait encore marcher, encore un peu. J'avais peur de mes sentiments qui n'étaient sûrs de rien.

Nolan, bon Dieu, j'aurais voulu t'offrir tellement plus que ça. Tellement plus que de la rancœur…

**- Va t'en Tom. Parce que je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. Alors va t'en avant que je t'en empêche.  
****- Nolan…  
****- Casse toi, Tom !**

Au revoir, mon amour.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Niahhhhh. Qui est le plus fou de nous ? Vous et vos mots dingues de puissance, dingues de beauté, qui me touchent comme on m'a rarement touchée ? Ou moi et mon sourire qui en ferait exploser la lune si elle n'était pas si loin dans le ciel ? Je sais pas. Je suis folle de joie de voir comme vous aimez, comme vous parlez de ce que j'écris, Lia, tu me fais tellement, tellement plaisir. J'avoue que j'ai pensé que les gens ne liraient plus ma fic une fois l'absence de suite, à cause du net, et qu'on allait m'oublier. Mais dans ma boite e-mail il y a eu tout le contraire, une avalanche de vos compliments superbes et j'en perd presque la tête. Merci. Merci. Merci.**_

_**Nao, je t'aime. Et c'est peut etre bien Maël qui te le murmure dans l'oreille, aussi.**_

* * *

OoO

Je suis retourné à l'hôtel. J'avais pris la décision de tout arrêter avec Nolan pendant la nuit, et bien que Bill était encore à mes côtés et s'était endormis de nouveau contre moi, je n'avais pas pu attendre le levé du jour pour rompre. C'était sûrement idiot, absurde et cruel, mais cela me rongeait et je n'avais pas envie de tromper Nolan plusieurs jours. Je savais que si je n'avais rien fait immédiatement je n'aurais pas eu la force le lendemain. À présent, je traverse la ville dans l'autre sens et vais rejoindre mon frère et ses bras rassurants.

**- Vous êtes bien matinal, monsieur.**

John lance des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur et attend visiblement une explication.  
Je crois que je lui dois bien ça, avec toute l'affection et la compréhension qu'il a à mon égard.

**- Je viens de rompre, et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre ce matin.  
****- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange de rompre en pleine nuit ? Les jeunes sont bizarres, parfois…**

Je hausse les épaules et m'avance pour le voir autrement que dans le miroir étroit.

**- Je suis très bizarre, il faut bien l'admettre.  
****- Bizarre, vous monsieur ?  
****- Oui John, bien plus que tu ne le penses, je crois…  
****- Tom, de quoi parlez-vous ?  
****-…**

J'hésite. Comment annoncer une telle chose à ce vieil ami de toujours, qui m'a vu grandir depuis le début de notre succès ?

**- John je… écoute, c'est assez difficile à dire. Je n'ai confié ça à personne, même si Nolan doit s'en douter.  
****- Quelque chose de grave ?  
****- Peut-être… Peut-être pour toi, pour les autres, John. Pour ceux qui n'y comprendrons sûrement rien. Qui me renieront. Qui nous renieront, Bill et moi.  
****- Bill, votre frère ? Qu'avez vous fais, monsieur ?  
****- John… Bill et moi sommes ensemble.  
****-…  
****-…**

Oh mon Dieu, John, j'ai vu tes yeux dans le rétroviseur, et à côté de moi, ton visage est près du mien et tu n'oses plus penser, John, tu as peur, peur de ce que tu as entendu, n'est ce pas ?

**-… John ?  
****-…  
****-…**

Je t'en prie, libère nous de ce silence, il est insupportable.

**- Je. Comment dire… ?  
****- Dis, John, parles moi. J'en ai besoin.  
****- Comment est-ce possible ? Vous, deux frères ? Bien sûr ce n'est pas interdit mais… Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'en pense monsieur.  
****- John, brise ce froid entre nous. Tutoie moi, ne m'appelles pas monsieur, et surtout, dis moi ce que tu en penses. Si tu dois être violent, sois-le. Ce sera moins pire que la retenue et le dégoût à peine caché.  
****- Je … Tom. Je t'aime comme un fils. Et ton frère, je l'aime aussi tellement. Te renier, jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ? Mais c'est si soudain.  
****- Soudain, oui, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.  
****- Êtes-vous bien sûrs de ce que vous faites ?  
****- Tout à fait sûrs, John, rien n'a jamais été aussi évident que lui et moi.  
****- Faites attention à vous deux.  
****- Comment ça ?  
****- Confiez-vous à ceux qui ne vous détesteront pas. Ne mettez pas en péril l'amour qu'on vous porte ou même votre vie. Il y en a plus d'un qui aurait une réaction excessive face à une telle révélation.  
****- Mais pas toi, John.  
****- Parce que jamais je ne pourrais renoncer à l'attachement que tu me portes.  
****- Merci, John. Infiniment, merci.**

Il me regarde sortir de la voiture et me fait un dernier signe, naturellement. La distance a disparue entre nous. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant d'accepter tout ce qui fait que je suis moi.

Après avoir parcourut le hall de l'hôtel et monté les escaliers en hâte, j'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre et pose les yeux sur le corps de Bill, les traits détendus dans son sommeil, les bras écartés, prenant toute la place dans le lit et respirant sereinement, il a l'air d'un petit enfant rassasié d'amour.

**- Quelle tenue…**

Je m'approche en me déshabillant, ôte pull et jean, chaussures et casquette, et ne laisse que mon caleçon. Aussitôt entré sous les draps, je sens Bill s'écarter et me piéger dans l'étau de ses bras, amoureusement noués derrière ma nuque.

**- Tooom, tu m'as manqué.  
****- Déjà ?  
****- Déjà.  
****- C'est que tu es fou de moi, dis donc !**

Il ouvre les yeux, fronce les sourcils, plonge son regard dans le mien et s'immobilise. Sa bouche n'est qu'une fente quand il murmure quelques mots que je ne parvient à comprendre qu'en tendant l'oreille.

**- Non, c'est juste que t'es un très bon coup.  
****- … Salaud !**

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse langoureusement alors que je fais mine de me lever, puis s'installe à cheval sur moi, m'empêchant de partir ou même de bouger.

**- Baaaah, tu me baves dessus !  
****- Comment ? N'importe quoi !**

Il colle son torse au mien, et mordille mon cou avec passion, en respirant très fort.

**- Biiill, tu sais que c'est impossible de te résister quand tu fais ça…  
****- Pourquoi tu crois que je le fais, imbécile ?**

Ses mains se déplacent jusqu'à mon caleçon qu'il enlève sans hésiter, et je me relève en le serrant un peu plus contre moi. Notre désir ne nous a pas quitté, et il est hors de question de le faire disparaître. Je veux Bill, comme la première fois, comme la seconde, et à jamais.

**- Bon Dieu, ce que j'aime ça…**

Il me sourit et s'attaque à mon oreille. Son dos sous mes mains ondule un peu, son bassin s'appuie contre mon entre-jambe, assis sur moi il m'incite à bouger mes hanches à mon tour.

Et encore, encore, encore ses bras et l'amour avec lui…


	12. Chapter 12

Alors oui, je sais, c'est court mais j'ai envie de vous faire un peu attendre. Baver peut etre n...n  
Pardoooon !  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'avais pas prévu de faire de lemon, vraiment pas, donc j'espère que ca vous décevra pas. J'ai essayé de faire preuve d'un peu d'inventivité pour pas trop me répéter xD

Je voudrais vous répondre personnellement mais vous me coupez le sifflet. Alors juste merci. Et ne me remerciez pas, c'est, encore une fois, vous qui les faites vivre.

(L) A bientot (très, puisque la suite est presque toute faite déjà)

Enjoy x)

* * *

. 

Oui, c'est vrai, la vie avec Bill a un goût de sérénité. Comme si je faisais un rêve dont je ne sortirai plus jamais. Il a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Cette fraternité que nous avons l'un envers l'autre ressemble aux bases d'un amour puissant, interdit, certes, mais à jamais fort, éclatant dans un ciel qui n'a pas toujours été clair comme il l'est à présent. Bill est mon énergie et je le sais maintenant : sans lui, le mécanisme est bloqué. Le manque de lui est ce qui m'a toujours fait le plus souffrir. Aujourd'hui, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment cru aux promesses qu'on fait par amour, je sais que jamais il ne trahira sa parole. Il sera là, pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je marche dans la rue, tranquillement, en pensant à ces jours qui défilent. Nous sommes souvent ensemble même si parfois nous tentons de sortir l'un sans l'autre. Peur d'étouffer. Peur de s'éloigner à trop se voir. Je m'en voudrais tellement si j'en venais à me lasser de lui…

**- Tooooooooom ! **

Je me retourne brusquement, fronce les sourcils et m'immobilise. Qui est-ce ? Je ne vois personne. Après avoir bien regardé partout, j'en conclu qu'un de nos fans a dû me reconnaître et cherche à vérifier que c'était bien moi. Mais comme personne ne se présente à moi, je continue ma route comme s'il n'y avait rien eu…

**- Tom ! Viens par là !**

Ce serait pas Bill, par hasard ?

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tirer en arrière. Alors qu'on a noué en hâte un foulard sombre sur mes yeux, je comprends avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'amusement qu'on m'a attiré dans une voiture et qu'on tente à présent de me déshabiller.

**- Hey !  
****- Chuuut, t'inquiètes pas. Mais enlève pas le bandeau, s'il te plait.**

Il rigole doucement et quitte le siège arrière pour prendre le volant de la voiture. C'est bien Bill. Je reconnais son parfum, je reconnais sa voix, son souffle dans mon cou et sa façon si particulière de me toucher. Je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille s'il le fallait. Je pourrais le reconnaître, même après dix ans…

**- D'accord, mais tu m'emmènes où comme ça ?  
****- Tu verras.  
****- Fais pas n'importe quoi, Bill !  
****- N'importe quoi ? Hmm, ça dépend ce que tu entends par n'importe quoi …**

On roule quelques temps, un quart d'heure peut-être, en silence. Je me suis allongé et j'écoute juste le son de la radio, en sourdine, et sa voix qui chante doucement sur la chanson qui passe. Je suis enivré par cette atmosphère, par son odeur qui empli la voiture et l'attente de ce qui va se passer.  
Soudain, je sens le véhicule ralentir jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement. J'entends le bruit du frein à main, celui de ses vêtements qui bougent et bientôt, il se retrouve de nouveau à mes côtés.

**- Mmh… Je t'enlève pas tout de suite le foulard. Ce serait triste de pas en profiter…**

Son ton m'aguiche, et je sens que déjà ses doigts qui se promènent sur moi font leur effet. Oh, mon Dieu, ce mec est génial. Pour la forme, je tente de me débattre un peu, et lorsqu'il s'installe à cheval sur moi, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir immobile.

**- Bill, hé, Bill…  
****- Oui ?  
****- Abîme pas ma casquette, hein…**

Je l'entends éclater de rire, et je laisse apparaître un grand sourire sur mon visage.

**- Je vais la jeter par la fenêtre, ta casquette.  
-**** Non !  
****- Alors laisse toi faire.  
****- … D'accord.**

Je relâche ma prise.  
Un bruit de ferraille, des cliquetis dans tous les sens et un air chaud sur mon ventre déjà nu alors qu'il enlève doucement le reste de mes habits, hormis mon boxer.

**- C'est pas des menottes, dis moi ?  
****- Si.  
****- …**

C'est pas vrai… Et, pourquoi ça me fait cet effet là, tout à coup ? Hé, non, tranquille !

**- Oh, on dirait presque que ça ne te déplais pas…  
****- Ah, bon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
****- J'suis pas aveugle, Tom, tu sais…  
****- Hmm peut-être mais… Ah !**

Il vient de poser une main entre mes jambes et entreprend de remonter jusqu'à l'élastique de mon boxer. J'essai tant bien que mal de me contrôler, pendant qu'il saisit, de l'autre main, un de mes poignets. En quelques secondes et sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve les bras écartés, attachés par deux paires de menottes accrochées aux portières de la voiture. Le cuire de la banquette me colle à la peau, à cause de ma propre sueur, et je respire de plus en plus fort alors qu'il appuie de tout son poids sur le point sensible de mon entre-jambe. C'est une véritable torture, mais je ne peux que reconnaître son talent…

**- Bill, allez, dis moi où on est…  
****- Pas encore…  
****- S'il te plait…  
****- Chuuut.**

Ses doigts s'insinuent dans mon sous-vêtement, puis il commence à m'embrasser, du bout des lèvres, le cou, le torse, il me frôle presque sans me toucher. Il me rendra fou. Ses ongles griffent un peu mes hanches et s'accrochent au boxer en passant sur lui, jusqu'à l'ôter complètement et le laisser tomber au sol.

**- Oh, Bill, j'adore ton manège…**

Et une fois de plus il entoure ma virilité de ses lèvres et c'est toujours aussi bon… Bill est un faiseur de plaisir. Bill est un magicien avec des doigts de fée. Et je suis dingue de Bill.


	13. Chapter 13

Grande décision : Je vous réponds individuellement parce que plus je vois le temps avancer plus je vois le chiffre des reviews grossir et j'adore ça. Surtout en lisant vos commentaires.

_**Sushiland :**_ Huhu merci beaucoup. Non enfin j'ai pas poussé le trait SM trop loin quand même, mais j'avoue que les menottes me tentaient depuis un moment. Voilà qui est fait !

**_Chise :_** Oui je suis de retour mwahahahah et j'ai plein d'idées pour mes fics alors même si celle là se termine bientot (oui, ça y est) y'en a surement d'autres qui vont suivre. Merci en tout cas, d'être toujours la et d'aimer.

_**Keelin**_ : Merci demoiselle, je suis trèèès flattée. :)

_**Pixie**_ : Je suis presque gênée tellement ce que tu dis me touche. Que tu aies pleuré, Dieu, c'est un honneur (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre) parce que je crois l'avoir déjà dis, faire pleurer quelqu'un avec mes textes prouve à quel point ils ont une place importante et un impact sur mes lecteurs. Je suis fière, en quelques sortes, et en meme temps j'arrive difficilement à admettre qu'on aime autant. Merci pour tout ce que tu dis, pour avoir relu ma fic, merci infiniment. Je tâcherai de continuer à te plaire, comme aux autres, jusqu'à ce que cette fic soit achevée. "mais c'est tellement beau, ça semble tellement réel que j'ai l'impression de comprendre et je vois cette fiction d'un oeil plus ouvert sur le monde" Oh God. Viens dans mes bras O..O Huhu. Bisous à toi.

_**Fic-th**_ : Hu n..n Miciii

_**Nokaia**_ : Hinhin je suis trop contente d'avoir fait détester un mec qui est pourtant au départ nullement méchant. Gniark gniark gniark. Merci à toi Nokaia

**_Zwilingcest_** : Voila voila pour étancher ta soif de lemon (huahuahuahua)

_**Zonea**_ : Naooo ! Viens vite que je te fasse un calin !

Merci à tous. Voilà donc la suite, certainement l'avant avant dernière, je pense. J'vous embrasse très fort et j'vous dit à bientôt, en espérant vous voir encore ici ces prochaines suites. (L)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

. 

J'ai les doigts accrochés aux chaînes des menottes, haletant, et mes mains sont presque tétanisés à force de les serrer. Les paupières entrouvertes j'imagine sa silhouette à genoux, face à moi. Ça pourrait paraître tellement réducteur, tellement humiliant. Pourtant, non. Je le regarde sans le voir et pour moi il a l'air d'un prince, d'un roi, parce que dans chacun de ses gestes il y a de la majesté. Mes cheveux sont éparpillés autour de mes épaules, et je balance la tête en arrière, gémissant.

L'apothéose de mon plaisir, aux portes de mon être.  
Et je crie.  
Parce que rien ne m'en empêche, parce que je m'en fous.

Je crie et je serre mes jambes autour de son torse, alors que lui enfonce ses doigts dans mes cuisses, dans mes hanches, remonte jusqu'à mes mains qu'il saisit. Et soupire avec moi lorsque je relâche tous mes muscles d'un coup, après avoir atteint l'extase.

**- C'est pas humain… Non, c'est pas humain…  
****- Tom… Oh mon Dieu Tom comme tu es beau, aveugle. Et cette expression sur ton visage… Tu m'appartiens, pas vrai ?  
****- Bien sûr que je t'appartiens, ça fait bien longtemps que je suis à toi, tu sais.**

Il m'embrasse passionnément et je comprends bientôt qu'il commence à se dévêtir à son tour.

**- C'est du vice ça, je peux même pas le faire moi même !  
****- Huhu. Désolé !**

La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. La chaleur de son corps. La chaleur de sa respiration. La voiture est devenue un sauna, et je ne sens plus ni mes mains ni mes jambes tant l'excitation les électrise. Il est de nouveau sur moi, ses jambes enserrant mon bassin. Vision étrange. Il me domine, inévitablement, et pourtant, dans cette position, c'est moi qui entre en lui. Des rôles comme mélangés. Jusqu'à ce point, mon amour, nous sommes bien jumeaux. On ne peut plus vraiment distinguer qui agit et qui subit. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me veux à toi, et en toi. Rien de plus simple.

Alors je donne des coup de hanche, pendant qu'il m'embrasse à n'en plus finir.

Ma langue contre la tienne, et toi, sur moi, à ma merci. Et comme je t'aime, Bill, comme je t'aime quand je te fais l'amour comme ça et que tu ne lâches jamais prise. Et ce n'est plus de l'amour à en crever, c'est de l'amour de vivants. Parce que nous le sommes, toi et moi, dans cette voiture brûlante de nos désirs, au milieu de nulle part.

Nous sommes restés ainsi longtemps, suspendus à l'ivresse de nos sens, dans l'attente de l'explosion, nous avons bougés lentement parce que parfois on préfère savourer de peur que ça s'évanouisse. Il a décroché une de mes mains et j'ai pu caresser sa peau, son visage et ses lèvres, plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes que j'aime tant. J'ai pu pousser son plaisir au delà du supportable, saisir sa virilité et lui faire perdre un peu plus la tête. Je l'ai dévoré tout entier, je me suis débattu de trop de jouissance et j'ai souris à ses cris. Nous deux, c'est comme si ça se renouvelait à l'infini. Nous deux, c'est peut-être l'infini même. _Unendlichckeit. _

Nous avons crié ensemble. C'est certainement un des plus beaux moments que l'on m'ai offert à vivre…

**- Bill…  
****- Mmh… ?**

Il a posé son front contre mon épaule et semble essoufflé. Ce qui est également mon cas, d'ailleurs.

**- Bill… Je t'aime…**

Je l'entends sourire. Doucement, il relève la tête et défait le foulard qui est encore sur mes yeux.

**- Tiens, regarde par la fenêtre.**

Un grand champ. Géante suprématie de la nature, un falaise à en couper le souffle et. La mer. La côte anglaise, entre la terre et l'eau, entre paradis et enfer, les remouds torturés qui s'écrasent sur la roche et le vent marin, qu'on sent même à travers les vitres de la voiture tellement il est puissant, tellement il est vivant.  
Bill caresse ma joue alors que je me perds dans l'étendue gigantesque de la mer et me tend mes vêtements en riant. Je les prend, un peu ailleurs, m'habille et attend qu'il en fasse de même. Il ne dit rien, il sait la passion que j'ai pour la mer. Il sait, alors il se tait et il me prend la main, ouvre la portière et m'entraîne à sa suite. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, ce paysage que je vois aussi avec ses yeux.

**- Tu vois, le monde peut nous appartenir, Tom. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.  
****- Oh… Bill… Merci.**

J'ai lâché sa main, et je suis allé tout au bout de la falaise. Là où on ne sait plus très bien si c'est le ciel ou l'eau, ce bleu-gris intense qui s'étale loin, très loin, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le voir du tout.

Et je me suis assis. Il m'a bientôt rejoint, s'est lové contre mon dos et m'a imité : il a écouté la mer. Nous avons passé des heures ainsi, je ne pourrais pas dire combien. Quand nous nous sommes décidés à rentrer, Bill avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai pris le volant et nous avons regagné Londres et notre hôtel. Mais dans nos esprit la mer est encore là, gravé dans chacun de nos mouvements. C'est toujours comme ça, quand je vais la visiter.

OoO

Je suis assis devant la petite table de ma chambre, une main glissée dans mes dreads, l'autre agrippée à un stylo. J'écris ce qu'est devenu notre vie depuis quelques semaines. Et plus les mots s'alignent plus je prend peur de cette réalité qui nous a échappée…

_« Qu'avons nous fait ? Le groupe s'évanoui, nous délaissons ce qui nous est de plus cher depuis des années, ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battu, ce qui nous a fait exister aux yeux des gens. Et à présent, où en sommes nous ? Georg vit de nouveau chez lui, il refuse de nous revoir et ne nous adresse plus la parole. Gustav s'est installé avec une fille depuis quelques temps, en Allemagne. Bill et moi restons ici, à Londres, ne sachant pas vraiment ni ce qui nous retient ni ce qui nous pousserait à partir. Dans l'attente d'un lendemain, nous nous lovons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous allons voir la mer de nouveau, souvent, comme enfermés dans un autre monde en espérant que les choses s'arrangent. Mais est-ce donc une solution, de patienter sans tenter de faire avancer tout ça ? Il y a en nous trop de doutes, et à présent les mots sont trop douloureux. Ils nous grattent la gorge et blessent nos oreilles. On préfère se taire, et se vivre à travers des gestes. _

_Quand allons nous sortir de cette torpeur ? Je crains qu'elle ne se sois installée à jamais dans nos cœurs. »_

J'entends la porte s'entrouvrir en douceur et regarde Bill entrer dans la pièce avec un sourire en coin.

**- Salut, mon ange…  
****- Salut Bill. Tu vas bien ?  
****- C'est assez difficile à dire, en ce moment…**

Je l'embrasse rapidement et l'invite à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prend une chaise, la pose derrière la mienne et cale son menton sur mon épaule. Dans le silence, j'entends ses yeux qui me lisent.

**- Je sais pas trop où on va, Tom. On coule.  
****- Faut retrouver les deux autres. Si on doit arrêter le groupe, j'refuse d'arrêter la musique avec eux. C'est ce qui nous a fait vivre, Bill, tu le sais autant que moi.  
****- T'as raison. **

Il prend ma main et soupire un peu. Notre passion s'étouffe dans notre ennui de la musique. J'ai la sale impression d'être responsable de tout ça, et je crois bien que Bill pense à la même chose, en ce qui le concerne.

**- On retourne en Allemagne.  
****- Quand ?  
****- Le plus vite possible. Demain.  
****- D'accord, Bill. Demain. **

Comme une parole fatale. On a cette appréhension, le fait de se retrouver de nouveau dans notre pays, là où nous sommes nés, comme si cela nous ramènerait à la réalité, à une vie dans laquelle nous ne nous aimions pas comme ça, où nous nous serrions la main pour nous dire bonjour, où nous ne faisions pas l'amour… Mon frère me regarde et semble comprendre ma peur. Il caresse ma joue et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, noue sa langue à ma langue. « Non Tom, nous n'avons pas de fin, ni ici ni là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. » Voilà ce que son baiser voulait dire.

**- Je t'aime sûrement un peu trop.  
****- Alors ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. **

Le lendemain, nous avons prit l'avion qui nous emmenait dans notre pays de naissance.

OoO

**- Pas trop anxieux ? **

Les yeux rivés sur le hublot, Bill triture un bout de papier depuis près d'une heure. La panique semble s'être installée sur son visage d'ordinaire resplendissant, et ses paupières charbonnées accentuent cet aspect inquiet. Par moment, je pose ma main sur la sienne, mais je sens qu'il n'y prête pas vraiment attention, trop enfoncé dans ses pensées pour remarquer que j'essai de le calmer. Je sais que c'est vain, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tenter de lui apporter le plus de soutien dont je suis capable. J'agis plus comme un frère que comme un amant, à l'instant, et je crois que c'est plus ce dont il a besoin que du reste. Je veux qu'il sache que je partage ses craintes et que je nous sais capable de réussir à ne pas perdre la face devant nos acolytes. Après tout, nous avons passé près de la moitié de notre vie avec ces deux là, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils nous crachent à la figure aujourd'hui. Pourtant, comme mon frère, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes tout au fond de moi. Cette nature soucieuse ne me quittera-t-elle donc jamais ?

Alors que le temps passe au ralentit, le regard perdu entre le paysage vide et passif qui se dessine par le hublot et les cheveux en désordre de Bill, je me surprends à penser à ma vie passée jusqu'ici. Je me sens comme dans l'impasse, l'impasse de quelque chose d'incertain, d'un avenir qui ne vient pas, comme s'il y avait un grain de sable dans le mécanisme régulier de ma vie. Au souvenir de mon enfance, je me dis que je n'aurais certainement pas pu être plus heureux. Si mes parents n'avaient pas divorcés, peut-être qu'un rayon de plus se serait ajouté au tableau, mais étrangement je crois aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas un très grand mal. Il y a un jour où l'on doit achever ce qu'on a construit. Ce jour était celui de mon père et de ma mère. Ils s'étaient aimés et l'essentiel était ces belles années qu'ils avaient gravés dans leur cœur.

Pour moi, ces moments où nous avions à peine dix ans représentent un trésor que, par égoïsme, j'espère être le seul, avec Bill, à détenir. Mon âme de petit garçon se vante encore de ce cadeau que l'on m'a donné - je ne sais exactement qui me l'a donné, sûrement le destin - le jour où nous avons touché à la musique pour la première fois. Je me souviens m'être senti tout-puissant en arrachant mes premiers accords à cette guitare qu'on m'avait offerte bien plus tôt et dont je n'avais encore jamais trouvé l'intérêt. Et plus je jouais, plus je me sentais fort, grand, impérial, à la fois génie et magicien. L'humilité ne m'étouffais pas à cette époque, c'est vrai, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je m'amusais, c'était le principal.

Tandis que mon frère raflait les prix de concours de chants du pays, je poursuivais l'apprentissage de la musique. Je réussissais peu à peu à donner à ma guitare et à recevoir d'elle, à la caresser pour la faire chanter, à la flatter parce qu'elle me rendais heureux. J'ai grandis avec deux choses dans ma vie : l'amour de Bill, et l'amour de cet instrument. Pour des gens qui ne jouent d'aucun instrument, qui ne vivent pas de la musique, ou pour la musique, il doit y avoir un gouffre entre mon sentiment et le leur. Pourtant, plus je pense et repense à ces mois de nos débuts, plus je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus grand que ce que la musique à fait de nous quatre.

Depuis le début du voyage, mes pensées s'égarent dans les méandres de mon passé, les joies et les tristesses, les blessures et les promesses, et je crois qu'à voir ainsi le film de ma vie m'amène à concevoir que, comme je l'imaginais lorsque j'étais encore gamin, je suis, et je m'espère l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est certainement là la plus grande prétention que je m'accorde depuis des lustres, et je la revendique au fond de moi comme la plus réelle et la plus forte certitude imaginable. Parce que croire en son bonheur c'est le créer. Croire en soi est une arme contre la frayeur d'échouer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sushiland : **Merci tellement.  
**Keelin** : Une future grande écrivain ?! °O° Oh si seulement ! Merci merci !  
**July** : Ca me touche beaucoup. Merci de tout coeur à toi.  
**Pixie** : J'vais pas revenir sur tout ce que t'as dis, juste... Juste merci (je me renouvelle pas) et puis vraiment, c'est un grand honneur de partager mes écrits avec des gens comme toi qui aiment autant et donnent une place à mon travail. (Pour ce qui est des autres fics, oui bien sûr, j'ai "Ils aiment à mort" sur le site et une nouvelle qui s'appelle "Les jours suivants" mais ce sera certainement pas un Yaoi. Sinon j'ai d'autres fics d'eux mais c'est pas ici :)  
**Alexia** :) Merci à toi.  
**Mymy-chan** : (Ton pseud est trop fort xD) Si je t'ai émue alors j'ai réussi. Merci !

Bon hé bien voilà, c'est la fin, je suis entre soulagement et tristesse d'avoir fini cette histoire, parce que c'est parfois difficile de se séparer de ses perso mais en même temps, j'aime bien me dire que c'est fini, que je passe à autre chose. Si vous voulez lire d'autres choses de moi je l'ai dis à Pixie, j'ai d'autres fanfics sur ce site. J'espère vous avoir plu jusqu'à la fin, j'espère avoir suscité l'envie de me lire, de connaitre mes perso, de vous y attacher. (Bon, je dis mes perso, c'est pas réellement mes persos - j'aimerais bien que Bill et Tom soient mes persos +0+ Mais bref ! huhu) En tout cas, je vous remercie énornément pour tout ce que vous avez dit jusqu'ici de Déchéance, de m'avoir soutenue et d'avoir fait vivre ce texte. Sans vous ce ne sera pas pareil. A bientôt, je l'espère. :)

**

* * *

**

**« On est arrivés, Tom. »**

J'entrouvre les yeux avec difficulté et m'arrête un instant sur le sourire charmant de Bill, penché au dessus de moi.

**« Si on descendait, Tomi ? On a des trucs à faire, et pendant que tu dormais j'ai passé deux-trois coups de fil histoire d'être sûr que maman est à la maison et pour la prévenir qu'on arrive. Et puis David, aussi… »**

David, notre manager, était lui aussi revenu de Londres pour affaires.

**« Dis dont, appeler en avion c'est pas interdit ?  
****- On est des stars, vieux !  
****- J'te reconnais bien là ! Allez, allons-y. »**

Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou et attrape nos manteaux avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

**« 'Fait quel temps, Tom ?  
****- 'Fais mauvais. Ça valait bien le coup de partir de Londres, il fait limite un pire temps que là bas ! »**

Une voiture, probablement envoyée par David, nous attend à la sortie de l'aéroport. Le chauffeur est mal rasé et me lance des regards qui me rendent mal à l'aise. Il semble m'épier, les yeux accrochés au rétroviseur, et je me demande par moment s'il n'a pas une autre paire d'yeux pour regarder devant lui.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de route, il nous dépose dans la cour devant chez nous et me fait un clin d'œil en faisant son demi-tour.

**« T'as tapé dans l'œil de notre chauffeur… »**

Je lance un regard mauvais à Bill et lui donne un tape derrière la tête.

**« Je l'ai trouvé bizarre ce mec.  
****- Moi aussi. L'approche pas trop…  
****- Jaloux ?  
****- Non, inquiet !  
****- C'est bien ce que je dis, jaloux.  
****- Juste prévoyant.  
****- Amoureux ?  
****- … A fond. »**

Il me fait un grand sourire et saisit ma main. Mais aussitôt les fenêtre de la maison allumées, il s'empresse de me lâcher et nous attendons calmement devant la porte que notre mère nous ouvre. Notre attitude semble d'ailleurs la surprendre lorsqu'elle se présente dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nous d'ordinaire si agités…

**« Salut Maman !  
****- Bonjour, mes anges. »**

Je lui souris, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et caresse sa main au passage. Bill m'imite, protecteur, et se dirige à ma suite vers le salon où Gustav, qui avait rompu de sa petite amie nous attend, accompagné de David qui tenait à nous voir rapidement.

OoO

**« Attendez vous à une confrontation, avec Georg. Il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles, et chaque fois qu'on a parlé il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il n'évoquait jamais vos deux noms.  
****- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?  
****- J'en sais trop rien.  
****- Vous savez, quand vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous engueuler, Georg et moi on voyait le groupe se disloquer et vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher ça. J'ai pas envie de vous en vouloir, mais je peux comprendre que ça ne passe pas pour lui…  
****- Merde… »**

Gustav a raison, c'est de notre faute si les choses ont si mal tourné entre nous tous. Si Georg nous ignore aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il estime que nous avons gâché la chance que nous avions à cause de nos différends.

**« Appelles-le, David, s'il te plait. Tu me le passeras ensuite, ok ? Si c'est moi qui appelle il ne décrochera pas.  
****- Si tu veux. »**

Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, la voix de Georg s'élève dans la pièce, haut parleur activé.

**« Salut, David…  
****- Euh, tu vas bien ?  
****- Sans plus. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
****- C'est… Attends, ça a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, vieux.  
****- T'inquiète. J'suis un peu malade… »**

C'est vrai que sa voix est enrouée, et qui semble peiner pour parler convenablement. La peur commence à serrer mon ventre. Et s'il allait mal et que nous n'avions rien remarqué ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il croyais que nous l'avons abandonné…

**« J'te passe Tom.  
****- Tom ? Non, j'ai pas envie de lui parler. Il est rentré ?  
****- Oui, on est rentrés, Georg. »**

Il y a un silence, long, interminable, et je crois un instant qu'il va raccrocher, mais il répond bientôt.

**« On ? Bill est là ?  
****- Ouais, on est les deux ici.  
****- Alors ça y est, vous avez arrêté de vous détester ?  
****- On se détestait pas, y'a eu des problèmes, c'est tout. Maintenant, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu nous en veux ?  
****- Oui. Vous imaginez même pas comme ça fait mal de devenir invisible.  
****- Invisible ? Mais Georg, on vous ignorait tellement ?  
****- Ouais. Et avec ton Nolan, t'as attiré les médias sur toi et les autres devenaient accessoires. Comme on faisait plus aucune promo, plus aucune répétition, on tombait dans l'oubli peu à peu et ça devenait « le musicien et l'écrivain font la paire » ou « Le monument Tokio Hotel en fin de course »… Tu t'rends même pas compte comme ces idiots me donnaient envie de gerber. »**

J'avais vu quelques uns de ces grands titres, mais j'avoue que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, et comment aurais-je pu penser une seconde que ma relation avec Nolan allait faire de l'ombre au groupe ? Évidemment, le fait que je sorte avec un garçon avait fait un sacré tapage, mais mon frère était déjà connu pour ses relations ambiguës et je crois que les journalistes s'étaient vite lassés de cette nouvelle info. Mais bien sûr, oui, bien sûr, s'attaquer au groupe et mettre la faute sur moi était judicieux.

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu la fin du groupe. J'ai mal agis, j'ai coupé le cordon alors que je peux pas me passer de vous, mais j'oubliais tout, tu comprends ? J'ai fais n'importe quoi, pardonne moi… pardonnez moi.  
****- Tom… De toute façon, tout ce foin autour du groupe m'agace. On a passé l'âge de se pavaner devant tout le monde comme des paons ridicules, de faire les grands titres des magazines de gamines aux hormones en effervescence. On a perdu Andréas, y'a pas si longtemps, et les journalistes ont encore  
****essayé d'utiliser ça pour parler de nous. Ça commence à me fatiguer. »**

Sur ce point, je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. Et Bill et Gustav, en face de moi, approuvent d'un hochement de tête. David fait la grimace, et je crois qu'il sent bien que le début de la fin est arrivé. Dans quelques jours, on ne parlera plus de nous parce que nous auront disparu de la scène. Rideaux. Je crois que c'est pour bientôt.

**« J'crois qu'une pause ne serait pas du luxe.  
****- T'y penses pas Georg ?  
****- Hm… De plus en plus ces derniers temps.  
****- Bordel… »**

OoO

Cette nuit là, Bill et moi avons fait l'amour comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait. Comme deux corps torturés, confondus dans une douleur lancinante, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'esprit au supplice, nos désirs tourmentés dans la nuit noir de nos regrets, nos envies de hurler retenues dans nos morsures, et haletants, suants, tremblants, frileux, trop nus , dépouillés de nos éternels rêves.

Se retirer c'était comme s'assassiner. Un suicide. S'en aller, c'était comme gâcher tout un combat pourtant gagné depuis longtemps. C'était baisser des bras que nous avions bien haut. C'était insulter notre public, le décevoir, manquer à la fidélité qu'il nous portait depuis les premiers jours. Dans une dizaine de pays, voilà que Tokio Hotel allait disparaître. Pour, peut-être, ne plus jamais renaître. C'était dû gâchis. Du gâchis que nous allons certainement choisir, nous qui vivons pour la musique.

Bill est blotti contre moi et s'agite, angoissé. Je n'arrive pas non plus à dormir.

**« Se tirer, hein ? Tu crois qu'il a raison, Tom ?  
****- J'suis fatiguée moi aussi… Je crois que c'est pas si con comme idée. Pourtant rien que d'y penser j'ai un trou qui se forme, toujours plus grand, à l'endroit du cœur.  
****- Tom… Mon Dieu, on va mettre fin à une si belle histoire, tu trouves pas ça terrible ?  
****- Si, mon ange, bien sûr que si…  
****- Et merde tiens. »**

Mais ça veut tout dire, ce juron. Je crois qu'il a comprit, lui aussi, qu'il y a une fin à tout, une fin aux plus terribles comme aux belles choses. Et ça me fait mal, si mal, de le réaliser.

OoO

Le lendemain, Georg est arrivé chez nous. Bill et moi, la veille, avons décidé d'annoncer aux deux autres notre relation. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le leur dire ici, en présence de notre mère et de David. Alors nous sommes allés dans un endroit tranquille, un de ceux où nous avions coutume, enfants, de répéter nos morceaux déjà milles fois joués. Du temps où nous étions Devilish. Du temps où on ne nous connaissait pas encore vraiment.

**« Alors, c'est quoi ce truc important que vous devez nous dire ? »**

Gustav est assis là où trônait son ancienne batterie, et Georg attend à ses côtés, les bras croisés, pendant que Bill et moi nous lançons des regards inquiets, installés face à eux.

**« Disons… Quelque chose que vous devez savoir, parce que vous êtes nos potes, qu'on peut pas vous cacher ça plus longtemps. Je sais pas comment vous allez réagir mais c'est trop essentiel, surtout… surtout si on décide d'arrêter le groupe et de partir ensemble, tous les quatre.  
****- Ok… ça, au moins, c'est dit. On dirait que vous avez pris votre décision à propos du groupe.  
****- Ouais.  
****- Vous avez raison, et je pense pareil, de toutes façons. Gustav ?  
****- Pareil.  
****- Bon, ça c'est réglé. »**

Oui, au moins, cette question n'est plus à analyser. Comme souvent, nous nous entendons en ce qui concerne les décisions concernant Tokio Hotel.

**« Alors… Bill ? Tom ?  
****- Oui… En fait. On est ensemble. »**

Ils ont fait de très, très grand yeux. Gustav a même manqué de tomber de sa chaise.

**« Quoi ??!  
****- Euh… Tom et moi on est ensemble. Je sais, je sais très bien que c'est bizarre, que c'est même interdit, hein, je le sais bien, on le sait tous les deux, mais merde, faut pas nous empêcher de vivre, c'est comme ça, vous croyez pas ? Vous, votre trip c'est les filles, et ben nous, on est amoureux l'un de l'autre alors voilà, on peut pas aller contre, on peut pas se mentir toute notre vie, vous le comprenez, pas vrai ? Vous nous comprenez… ? … Georg, Gustav ? … Dites quelque chose…  
****- Euh, bah… Ouais, de toutes façons j'avais bien vu qu'il y avait un truc pas très clair entre vous, les gars.  
****- Georg… ?  
****- Allez va, c'est pas grave. Y'a pas de raison que ce soit grave, si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux et que vous vous aimez. Hein ? »**

Et là ça a été l'explosion au fond de mon cœur. Les deux personnes qui comptent parmi les plus importantes de ma vie viennent, tout comme John, de nous accepter comme nous sommes. Après ça, peu importe le reste. Tout ne peut qu'aller bien.

Sur ces paroles, nous sommes retournés chez nous, et nous avons discuté tous ensemble un bon moment. Qu'on retourne le problème dans tous les sens n'a pas changé grand chose, de toutes façons, on sait déjà ce qu'on avait décidé . On s'en va.

**« Tout arrêter pour un moment… Voilà. »**

Cette déclaration me semble la pire chose que je n'ai jamais dite de toute ma vie. Et je ne suis pas sûr de supporter le choc. Je réalise aujourd'hui que le succès nous a comblé, et puis peu à peu, il nous a détruit. Qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce cinéma. Qu'il est temps de rendre le costume. De faire chapeau bas, et de réfléchir, en tout cas pour un temps, à se retirer.

**« Je sens que je vais devoir annoncer votre désertion…  
****- T'as vu juste, David. » **

C'était un peu comme établir un plan de fuite, comme monter une trahison contre le monde entier. Je me sens comme un assassin au grand cœur, un de ces mecs qui tuent passionnément et qui regrettent aussitôt. J'aurais jamais imaginé dire ces derniers mots un jour.

**« Tokio Hotel fait ses adieux au public. »**

Mais nous avions décidé quelque chose : nous allions partir, pas seulement cesser le groupe mais partir, quitter le pays, et aller là où personne ne nous retrouverait. Et ainsi, nous continuerons, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, s'il le faut, mais à jamais nous continuerons de jouer, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est la seule et unique chose qui nous permette vraiment de vivre.

Jamais je n'abandonnerai ma guitare. Si je devais la laisser sur le bord de la route, ce serait pour rester là, avec elle, et en crever de douleur.

C'est fini. Mais peut-être que, mine de rien, c'est n'est rien de plus qu'une parenthèse, et peut-être même un recommencement. Peut-être que l'avenir n'est pas si sombre qu'on le pense. Peut-être même qu'il est beau, qui sait ? Mais pour le savoir, il nous faut partir.

La France. Nous avons choisit la France comme asile, pour notre retraite. Et nous seront ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte, à présent.

Fin.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Juste : Merci. Un grand, très grand. A ceux qui ont suivis, à ceux qui ont tout lu d'un coup, à ceux qui ont aimé, à ceux qui me l'ont dit, à leur sincérité, à ceux qui ont parlé de mes personnages comme moi meme j'en parlerais, à ceux qui. Et à Nokaia aussi, parce que tu m'as aussi dis ce que tu pensais xD J'comprend ton point de vu et par certains aspects je le partage, mais je voudrais te détromper sur le fait que ça a été fait à la va-vite. C'est faux, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'achever. Et c'était difficile, en fait. Mais c'est vrai que 'jaurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose de mieux...**_

_**Ce bonus il a été écrit dans la foulée. J'avais envie de le partager avec vous.  
J'vous embrasse une dernière fois sur cette histoire. (L)**_

_

* * *

_

_« Hey, Bill, prends moi dans tes bras… »_

_Je le regarde en souriant. Il est assis sur le bord de la route, sa casquette toujours vissée sur ses dreads, obstinément, et ses yeux perdus loin devant lui même s'il n'y a plus rien à voir, rien de plus que le noir de la nuit. Je le vois trembler et entend ses dents claquer les unes contre les autres. De quoi a-t-il froid, finalement ? C'est peut-être cette sensation de vide qui nous enveloppe depuis que nous sommes ici. Qui nous fait peur, un peu. Il faut le temps de s'habituer. Juste. S'habituer. _

_« Tom… Viens par là. »_

_Soupire. La révolution dans son regard._

_« Tu l'as bien racontée, notre histoire Tom.  
__- Tu trouves ?  
__- Oui. »_

_Moi s'il avait fallu que je raconte notre histoire j'aurais aligné des mots sans vraiment les expliquer. Simplement parce que ça ressemblait à un rêve. Ça ressemble à un rêve. Et les rêves ne se racontent pas avec des phrases, mais avec des sentiments._

_Tom et moi, c'est l'éternité. Ivresse. Au détour d'un matin, quelque chose d'immortel. Souffle dans les cheveux, quelque chose de très beau. À l'apogée d'une caresse. Sourire. Avec un « s ». Sous-rires. Quand sous les rires il y a la vie. Litanie d'une explosion. Gravire des sommets pour voir ce que ça fait d'être en haut sans jamais tomber. Tu vois, tout ça, c'est nous. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. _

_Ça s'arrête à douleur.  
__Ça s'arrête à souffrance.  
__À mutilations,  
__dérive,  
__horreur,  
__hantise,  
__mots d'adieu maux d'amour,  
__moquerie,  
__éphémère,  
__au crépuscule, quand la fleur s'éteint,  
__quand le ciel s'éclaire, quand le poison, ravageur,  
__arrache son dernier souffle à l'amant désœuvré.  
__Ça s'arrête à torture. Ça s'arrête au.  
__conditionnel.  
__Ça s'arrêterait, si seulement.  
__Tu vois,  
__ça ne s'arrêtera pas.  
__Jamais. Jamais.  
__Voilà ce que c'est, nous deux. Tom c'est la guitare. Tom c'est la mer. Tom c'est la musique. Tom c'est moi. Tom c'est nous. Tom c'est.  
__Tom.  
__Quand on pense que c'est la fin mais qu'après le film il y a encore un petit  
__quelque chose.  
_

_Tom, c'est mon deuxième poumon, la moitié de mon cœur et de mon cerveau. C'est cette main, c'est cette jambe, c'est cet œil, c'est un peu de ma langue et un peu de mes lèvres. C'est ce qui manque à mon paysage, quand il n'est pas là. N'allez pas croire que sans lui je serais mort. Non, il ne faut pas juste le croire. Il faut le savoir. _

_Sans lui, sans lui je suis mort. Définitivement. _Mort

_« Et tu vois ici on va se faire encore une histoire. La même en différent.  
__- Mais la même en différent ça va pas ensemble, Bill.  
__- Bien sûr que si. Tu trouves que le soleil et la lune se ressemblent toi ? Ça les empêche pas de se rencontrer des fois.  
__- Pas bête.  
__- Hey, Tom. Regarde devant.  
__- Hm ?  
__- Tu vois ?  
__- Quoi ?  
__- Notre avenir. »_

_Et là, il a vraiment regardé. Il a dû trouver ça beau parce qu'il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste prit la main et il a rit dans la nuit. Son piercing brillait dans le noir. Un peu comme les larmes qui faisaient des méandres sur ses joues._


End file.
